The Lost Potter
by mrsblack0905
Summary: What if Harry had a younger sister who escaped the night the Potter's were murdered? This is the story of Everleigh Garrison. She was adopted and raised in the United States, attending Ilvermorny, before a family move takes her back to her birthplace of England where she attends Hogwarts. Follow Everleigh as she finds out who she really is and helps her brother defeat Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello to all of my readers! I am so excited about this story. It is my first fanfiction that I've written so I'd really like to know what everybody thinks. Please review, PM me, anything! This idea came to me a few months ago and I've been trying to get it down on paper. I finally had the inspiration and once I started I just couldn't stop the words. I have no idea how long this story will eventually be but it is definitely going to be LONG. I don't have a posting schedule simply because I only have 3 chapters written so far plus the prologue. Anyway here is my debut fanfiction! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own any of the characters, plot, or anything else you may recognize. Everleigh, the rest of the Garrison family, and all other OCs are mine and any resemblance to real people or situations is not intentional.**

 **October 31** **st** **, 1981 – Godric's Hollow**

 _Please stay asleep. Please stay asleep._ _Please stay asleep._ Lily thinks to herself while closing the door to her daughter's room. At that moment she hears a loud shrieking laugh coming from down stairs. She quickly throws up a silencing charm at the nursery before walking downstairs into the sitting room glaring at her husband. He is entertaining their one-year old son, Harry James Potter, by creating bursts of color with his wand, and her son is showing his delight with ear splitting squeals.

"James," Lily hisses, "I finally got Everleigh to sleep. Maybe entertain Harry with something a little quieter, yeah?"

"Sorry Lils," James grins, and gets up to give his wife a kiss setting his wand down on the coffee table. "Is she doing okay?"

Sighing Lily says, "She's still a little fussy but she is finally sleeping. I don't know what's wrong with her today. She is normally so quiet unless she's hungry."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. And if not Padfoot said he'd come over in a few days. She always settles down for him," James reminds her.

"Oh joy! Looking forward to three days of tears and screams," Lily retorts sarcastically. "Next time she gets up, you're taking care of her."

Laughing James responds, "Yes dear. You know now that I think about it, I feel like I should be concerned my daughter is already falling for the charms of someone like Sirius."

Lily snorts, "You're JUST starting to realize that? I've been worried since the day she was born and stopped crying the second she was put in Sirius's arms. Anyway, I'm going to make dinner. _Don't_ wake up Everleigh," bringing the conversation full circle.

Lily walks into the kitchen thinking about her little family. Despite the laughing and joking around she can't help but worry. They have been in hiding for over a year but earlier in the week decided it was time to cast the Fidelius Charm. Even with this extra protection, Lily had a nagging feeling something was going to go wrong. In correlation with setting the charm she and James set up a plan to get their children out of the house if the worst should happen and Voldemort found them. Harry and Everleigh will be portkeyed to a childhood friend's home and when they could Lily and James will go get their children. If the worst happens and Lily and James don't make it out of the fight, Sirius Black, James's best friend, is the only person who will know where to find Harry and Everleigh. They haven't even told Peter Pettigrew, the secret-keeper for their Fidelius Charm about this plan. Lily and James know there is a spy in the order so Lily convinced James that it's best to spread the information between people. And even then, only people the two of them implicitly trusted.

At that moment there is a loud bang and James shouts, "Lily! It's him. Take the kids and run. Go! I'll hold him off!"

Lily runs into the sitting room, grabs a crying Harry, and dashes up the stairs into Everleigh's room after catching a glimpse of James dueling with Voldemort. Lily slams the door and grabs the journal that will serve as a portkey off the dresser. She barely registers that Everleigh is awake and screaming as well at the noise.

Placing Harry and the journal in the cot next to Everleigh, she makes sure Harry is gripping it and puts Everleigh's hand on top as well. Tears streaming down her face she charms the portkey to go off in the next minute and kisses both of her children telling them how much she loves them.

"Avada kedavra," a cold voice yells and then a thump.

"JAMES!" Lily screams and starts barricading the door with everything she can find.

"Mumma!" Harry is yelling.

Looking back Lily sees that Harry has let go of the journal and is standing holding on to the railing. Before Lily can get Harry to touch the journal again a blue light fills the room. There is now only one baby screaming and Everleigh is gone.

Lily's eyes go wide and all she can do is think how her plan failed. Her one comfort is that while Harry is still there, Everleigh is safe for now. Lily runs to pick Harry up to try and apparate out despite knowing her efforts are futile, though holding her son close gives her some comfort. The door blasts apart with shards of wood cutting into Lily's back. Putting Harry back in the cot, she tries to block him from Voldemort.

"Please! Not Harry! I'm begging you," she pleads.

"Stand aside! You don't have to die tonight. Give me the boy and I will spare you," the dark wizard hisses.

"No! I will do anything. Kill me instead! Please! Just don't kill my son," Lily continues begging.

"Fine. If that is your choice. Just know Lord Voldemort did offer mercy. Avada Kedavra!"

And with those last two words, Lily Potter was no more; her brilliant green eyes now dull and staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Stepping over the body of the witch, Voldemort turns his wand to the one-year old with tears running down his chubby cheeks. For the third time that night the Dark Lord utters the killing curse, the green light leaves his wand, and then an explosion leaving nothing but a pile of black robes, the bodies of James and Lily Potter, and a one-year old black haired boy with eyes just like his mother and a lightning bolt scar.

 **October 31** **st** **, 1981 – London, Garrison Residence**

At the same time as the attack on the Potter's, in London Michael Garrison, an American ex-pat working for the US Embassy, is on his way home with his three-year old son, Jason, from a kids Halloween party at the Embassy. Michael, originally from the Upper East Side in Manhattan decided to study International Relations at Cambridge. During his tenure there he interned with the United States Embassy and upon the completion of his studies was offered a full time position. Once he was living in London full time, Michael met Charlotte. The moment he met her, Michael knew Charlotte was who he was going to spend his life with. The young couple was married within the year and had their first son shortly after that.

"Love! We're back!" Michael shouts to his wife as he walks in the front door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Charlotte Garrison shouts back.

Father and son head into the kitchen to find Charlotte burping the newest addition to the Garrison family, eleven-week old Lucas.

Charlotte looks up smiling, "How was the party? Did you two have fun?"

Her oldest immediately perks up in his father's arms, "It was so much fun! There was so much candy and games! And they played a movie with a vampire and I wasn't even scared!" Jason yells.

Laughing Charlotte leans over to kiss her son's soft blonde curls, "Well it sounds like you had a great time, but let's lower your voice a little. Your brother is almost asleep. Did he eat actual dinner or just fill up on sweets?" Charlotte addresses Michael.

"They had mini homemade pizzas for the kids but I haven't eaten yet."

"Okay, well I'll put Lucas down and heat something up for you," Charlotte says with a smile walking out of the room and heading up to the nursery. She is able to settle her son down without much fuss, turns his nightlight on, and closes the door as she leaves. Once downstairs she pulls the leftover roast she had for diner to heat up for her husband and sets it on their kitchen table. Looking out into the sitting room Charlotte spies Michael cuddled on the couch with a rapidly fading toddler, reading a story. Deciding dinner can wait a few minutes, she settles on the other side of her husband, who wraps an arm around her, and the young family finishes the book. Both parents stand up and Charlotte picks up a now sleeping Jason. She leans up to give Michael a kiss, "I'll go put him down. Your dinner is on the table. I'll be there in a minute."

"Sounds good," Michael responds.

Charlotte heads upstairs for the second time that night and repeats the process of tucking her son in for the night, turning his nightlight on, and closing the door as she leaves. Back in the kitchen Charlotte joins Michael at the table.

Smiling at her husband, "So I know Jason enjoyed himself. How was your night?"

"It was good. Very loud," Michael responds laughing, "But it was nice seeing Jason playing with the other kids for Halloween. I know it's not a big deal here but it was always my favorite holiday. And growing up in New York there were always so many places to go trick-or-treating and different parties."

"Well I'm glad that the Embassy has things like this so you can share that part of your childhood with Jason and Lucas."

"Just wait until Thanksgiving. You won't believe all the food. I'm sure the caterers will go all out," Michael laughs.

"I know you miss the States," Charlotte sighs, "Why don't we consider going to visit your parents for Christmas. I'm sure you can get time off from work, and the boys would absolutely love Christmas with their grandparents in New York. Jason would go crazy for that big tree in Rockefeller Plaza. And while Lucas is a little young to travel, we'll manage."

Standing up Michael pulls Charlotte into his arms, "This is why I love you. I'll call my parents next week and see if they already have holiday plans." Michael then pulls his wife closer giving her a deep kiss. Before things can get any more heated between the couple, they hear the muffled wailing of a baby. Sighing they pull apart with one last kiss. Assuming it's Lucas, Charlotte offers, "I'll go get him if you take care of your dishes."

Michael nods, and Charlotte leaves the kitchen heading into the hall to go upstairs. Upon entering the hall she realizes the crying isn't coming from upstairs but rather from outside. Curious Charlotte opens the door and immediately screams, "MICHAEL!"

On their front step is a screaming red-headed infant clutching a small brown book for dear life. Charlotte looks around quickly to see if she can find the person who just abandoned this little girl. Not seeing anybody she picks up the infant and the book to try and calm her down as Michael runs into the hallway at his wife's scream, "What's wrong?" he worriedly asks.

Not knowing how to even begin to answer that question Charlotte simply turns around with a terrified look on her face and a baby that is most definitely not their own in her arms.

"She's freezing. Heat up a bottle quickly!" Charlotte instructs her husband as she hurries back into the house and closes the door. As she walks into the kitchen cuddling the little girl close she notices the infant is starting to calm down. With some of the shock wearing off Charlotte takes the time to really look at her; deep auburn hair already with the most beautiful hazel eyes she has ever seen shining bright with tears. Remembering the book in her hands she gives that to her husband and takes the bottle he is handing her.

"Here, read this. Maybe it will have some clue as to who she is," Charlotte instructs Michael not taking her eyes off the sweet little girl.

Slowly lifting the bottle to the little girl's mouth, she immediately latches on and begins drinking the warm milk. "There you go. It's going to be okay little one. It's going to be okay. We'll take care of you."

"Ummm…..Charlotte. You may want to take a look at this. Don't you have an old friend named Lily?" Michael interrupts.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in about a year or so. Though we write to each other every few weeks. Why?" Charlotte responds distractedly still staring at the little girl in her arms.

"I think she's the one who left her. It looks like the girl's name is Everleigh, but the inside cover is engraved with the name Lily Potter."

"What? That doesn't make sense. Lily would never just abandon her daughter anywhere. She adores her children. They are practically all she talks about in her letters."

"You really need to read this. I just skimmed the first few entries but well...I don't think she was all there."

"What?" Charlotte asks confusedly. She gives Michael Everleigh and the bottle, and takes the book. In it are the ramblings of someone who has clearly lost her mind; being in hiding, dark wizards, charms, spells, and prophecies. None of this can be real, and the more she reads the more her heart breaks for her childhood best friend. How could she not realize what was happening with Lily? All of her letters seemed so normal; that of a young mother and wife so focused on her family. With tears in her eyes Charlotte looks at Michael, "What do we do?"

"We'll contact the police. See if we can find her or her husband. And didn't you say she has another child?"

"Harry."

"See if they can help us find any of them. Make sure they are all safe, and then get her the help she needs."

"And Everleigh?"

"What do you want to do?"

Looking down at the now drowsy infant, Charlotte can't help but smile at the image of her husband protectively cradling the sweet girl. She absolutely adores her sons but always wanted a daughter. She actually was planning on talking to her husband about having another baby once Lucas was a little bit older. It would be nice to have another girl in the house until Lily was ready to be a mother again.

"We'll look after her," Charlotte finally responds after a long pause.

Transferring Everleigh back to his wife's arms, Michael calls 999 and within 30 minutes there are two detective inspectors as well as a member of social services taking the statement from the Garrison's about how they came to find Everleigh, who her parents are, and any other information they can provide. After much discussion it is agreed that the Garrison's will be allowed to take care of Everleigh for the time being. Social Services will be checking back in on them every few days throughout the investigation to make sure Everleigh is being taken care of. The inspectors and social services leave with the promise they will be in touch over the next few days with any new information they find or if they have any other questions.

After the long and stressful night Charlotte and Michael make their way upstairs and decide to put Everleigh in the same cot as Lucas until they can go buy another one. Once Everleigh is settles, they peek in on Jason to find that he slept through all of the commotion as well before finally making their way to their room where the young couple passes out with exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so excited by the response I got from the last chapter! Keep up with the reviews please...I like the encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It looks like I'll be posting about once a week I believe. I have the first drafts of the next few chapters and I have my beta go over them as soon as I post the previous chapter. So expect updates on Sundays most likely. I didn't mention it in my last chapter but thanks to my amazing roommate who I have roped in to being a beta for me! You're the best! And shout out to my Alpha reader Theempressjai!**

 **Disclaimer: I may be blonde but I am not british therefore I am not JK Rowling. Everything that you recognize belongs to her.**

 **November 1** **st** **, 1981**

The next morning came all too quickly for the Garrisons. With all the excitement from the night before, Charlotte and Michael were hoping to have a bit of a lie-in, but with now three young children, the possibility of that dropped to zero.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Jason yells as he runs into his parent's room and jumps on top of Charlotte.

With a groan Charlotte slowly wakes, "Yes darling?"

"There is another baby with Lucas!"

"What have I told you about going into Lucas's room when he is sleeping?" Charlotte lightly scolds her son. Next to her, Michael is waking up and rolls over to join the conversation.

Eyes downcast, Jason mumbles, "To not to so I don't wake him up. But I heard noises in there so I knew he was awake!" he finishes enthusiastically. Sighing, both Michael and Charlotte roll their eyes, and Michael sits up and picks Lucas up off his mother, "Come on son. Let's go get the babies ready for the day while your mom makes breakfast."

"Thank you love. Just change Everleigh and put her back in what she is wearing. I'll take her out to get some clothes after lunch with my mum. I'll need to explain this whole thing to her anyway," Charlotte addresses Michael as she gets up and heads downstairs.

Upstairs in the nursery, Michael attempts to explain the sudden appearance of the little girl to his eldest, "Jason, I want you to meet Everleigh. She is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Why?" Jason asks curiously.

"Well, last night after you went to sleep we found her. Everleigh is the daughter of a friend of mommy's and we don't know where she or the rest of Everleigh's family is. Until the police can find them we're going to take care of her."

"Can we just keep her forever? I want a little sister and if her family doesn't want her we can love her."

Smiling at the innocent logic of a three-year old, Michael chuckles, "No, we can't keep her forever. I'm sure her mommy and daddy are missing her very much. Everybody just got a little lost. Now go downstairs and see if mommy needs any help."

Racing out of the room with the energy only a three-year old can have, Jason goes downstairs hoping his mum is making pancakes.

After Jason leaves, Michael turns back to the two infants. He picks up Everleigh first and carries her over to the changing table where he cleans her up. Putting her back in the cot, he picks up Lucas to repeat the process and also puts him in a clean onesie, pants, and socks. Michael then shifts Lucas to one arm and very carefully leans down to pick up Everleigh with the other arm so as to not drop either child.

 _We probably should have planned this better. This would have definitely been easier with another set of hands._ Michael thinks to himself. Slowly making his way downstairs into the kitchen, he finds his wife making a full English. He sees Jason sitting at the table next to the one high chair they have, babbling about everything he wants to do that day.

"Char, can I get some help over here," Michael asks his wife as he struggles to figure out how to balance two babies.

Chuckling, Charlotte sets the plate of bacon and sausage on the table and takes Lucas from his arms, "Why don't you set Everleigh in the highchair and dish up the eggs. I'll feed Lucas."

As soon as Everleigh is out of Michael's arms and in the chair, she immediately starts to cry. Knowing the ordeal the child went through yesterday and not wanting to traumatize the girl further, Michael goes to pick her up again, but before he can Jason stands on his seat and leans over to grab her hand and gently pats her head.

"Shhh….don't cry. Ev…Ever," Jason struggles to say her name, "We take care of you now. Don't cry."

At his touch, Everleigh does calm down some, only soft whimpers now. Both Charlotte and Michael melt just a little bit at how much Jason seems to instantly care for Everleigh, but they exchange a significant look. How is Jason going to take it when the Potter's are found? They both silently decide to simply cross that bridge when they come to it.

The rest of the morning passes quickly for the young family while they try to find a balance between two infants and an energetic three-year old. Jason needed a bath, while Everleigh needed to be fed, and Jason running between the two parents only wanting to help yet seeming to only get in the way. Overnight, life with the Garrison's has gotten a lot more interesting. It's not even noon and the two parents are already exhausted.

"Are you going to be okay with Lucas and Jason by yourself for a few hours?" Charlotte inquires of her husband.

"Yes, yes. I will be fine. I have successfully kept the boys alive by myself before you know?" Michael jokes.

"I know, it's just been a crazy morning. We're both still exhausted from last night and now this morning. It's a lot," Charlotte worries.

"We will be fine. Lucas is about to go down for a nap, and I'll pop in a movie for Jason to keep him occupied. Go. Your mom will be waiting for you," Michael urges his wife.

"Fine fine. I'm going. I'll try to be quick about the shopping after lunch," Charlotte assures Michael.

Charlotte quickly gets herself ready while Michael puts Lucas down for his nap, she bundles Everleigh up in some of Lucas's warmer clothes before heading out to meet her mother.

"I love you. I'll see you in a few hours," Charlotte says as she leans down to give Michael a kiss and walks out the door with Everleigh.

Arriving at the café they always meet at the first of every month, she sees her mother, Mary, already at their usual table in the corner by the window. The grandmother's eyes light up when she sees Charlotte pushing a pram, "Oh! I didn't think you were bringing Lucas today," looking into the pram to see a baby that is not her newest grandson, "That's not Lucas."

Chuckling Charlotte says, "No mum. She is not Lucas. This is Everleigh. I was actually hoping you would come shopping with us after lunch to pick up a few things for her."

"Ummm…of course, darling. But why do you have a little girl with you? Who is she?" Mary hesitantly inquires.

Charlotte sighs, "Do you remember Lily Evans?" And launches into the story of what happened the previous night.

"So she was just outside?" Mary asks incredulously.

"Yeah…..I don't even know what to think. The Lily that I remember would never have done something like this," Charlotte just shakes her head while finishing her tea.

Everleigh starts to fuss so Charlotte leans over to pick her up and puts the dummy back in her mouth.

"Have you tried contacting her sister? Petunia?" Mary asks.

"We told the Inspectors about her. I think her married name is Dursley but I don't know how to contact her. Last I heard from Lily though, based on our letters, they haven't spoken in years. Not since their parents' funerals," Charlotte responds while gently rocking Everleigh to calm her, the little girl beginning to smile and giggle.

Smiling sadly over at her daughter and the little girl, Mary worries about the whole situation. From what she remembers of the Evans family, they were very close and would have done anything for each other. Charlotte is right. Lily abandoning her daughter doesn't make any sense. She just hopes that Lily and the rest of her family are found soon.

"Well, let's try not to worry about that just now. Come on! Time to go shopping and get this little angel some new clothes," Mary smiles.

Over the next few days, the Garrison family works to get into a new routine with now two infants in the house. A week after opening the door to find Everleigh, Jason is spending the day with his grandparents while the inspectors and social services come back to inform the family of the odd information they have found. They could not find any recent records of Lily Evans, and absolutely no records of a marriage between her and a James Potter. When they went to speak with her sister, they found Harry with the Dursley's and a similar story to the Garrison's. They woke up on November 1st to find Harry sleeping on their front step with no idea how he got there. The couple hadn't spoken to Lily in years and didn't know how to get in contact with the Potters. When asked about them taking in Everleigh, as her closest living relatives that the police knew of, they absolutely refused saying one extra child was more than enough. With the investigation at a stand-still and the Dursley's refusing to take Everleigh, social services have decided to put Everleigh in an orphanage.

"An orphanage? Is that really the only option?" Charlotte asks with tears in her eyes. Over the past week Jason wasn't the only member of the family to get attached to Everleigh; both Charlotte and Michael have loved having her as part of the family. Even Lucas has been laughing and rolling around with Everleigh. "Can we…can we get a minute?" Michael asks, "Just to get some of her things together?"

"Sure. We'll just wait in the hall then," the woman from the government responds with a smile.

Taking both Lucas and Everleigh upstairs, the couple walks into the nursery.

"Can we do this? Can we just let her go to an orphanage?" Charlotte asks slightly desperately.

"I don't know. I just…Jason is going to be devastated when he gets home if she isn't here."

"We can't give her back. I can't do it. She doesn't deserve to go wait in an orphanage to maybe get adopted. We could adopt her. We wanted more children anyway, and we already have a routine. We…We can do this. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Two infants? Do you really think we can do that?" Even though the questions were directed towards his wife, Michael knew inside that he is also questioning his own ability to make this situation work.

"Yes. I can't give her back. It's not fair to Everleigh, and god I already love her so much. She doesn't deserve to be shuffled around. And I won't do that to Lily. She was my best friend once. How can I abandon her daughter when she needs us?" Charlotte passionately states.

"Okay, okay. It's okay Charlotte. We'll go back downstairs. We'll talk to them and figure out what we need to do. We'll work it out," Michael soothes his wife.

After agreeing that making Everleigh a permanent part of the family is what's best for everybody, they head back downstairs to discuss everything with social services. The next few months pass in a blur of play dates and home inspections, interviews with social services and family bonding time. Finally, by the time both Lucas and Everleigh turn six months old (the two being born on August 14th and 15th respectively) the adoption is finalized, and Everleigh Lily Potter officially becomes Everleigh Lily Garrison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi all my lovely readers! I know I said I would post on Sunday and I am so sorry I didn't! Between work and life it wasn't ready, so then I thought "hey I'll wait a couple of days and try and perfect chapter 4 as well and I'll give them two new chapters." Well now chapter 4 still isn't where I want it to be so here is chapter 3 and I will most likely be posting chapter 4 and probably chapter 5 over the next few days. I know this story seems a little slow to start with but don't worry we will be picking up soon. After this we will start focusing more on Everleigh rather than just her parents. It will still be another 3 chapters or so before we get to Hogwarts but once we get there we will really get into the relationship between Harry and Everleigh. Enjoy the update!**

 **Chapter 3 August 1** **st** **, 1982 – Heathrow Airport, London**

After the official adoption of Everleigh was finalized, life settles down somewhat for the family of five. A month later sees Jason turning four, and five months after that Lucas and Everleigh both turn one. Just like for Jason's first birthday, Michael's parents, David and Laurel, fly from New York to spend a month with their grandchildren, son, and daughter-in-law.

"Mom! Dad!" Michael shouts.

"Oh! Michael!" a tall older lady with dark hair exclaims excitedly, rushing over to pull her son into a backbreaking hug, "It's so good to see you. I have missed you so much. Where are Charlotte and my grandbabies?"

"It's good to see you too mom, dad. Everybody is at home. It was just easier for me to come alone," Michael responds while shaking his father's hand after his mother releases him, "How was the flight?"

"Long but uneventful, thankfully," the older grey haired man responds with a smile, clearly glad to be back on the ground.

"Well, let's get home. I know Charlotte is anxious to see you, and Jason didn't sleep at all last night, he was so excited," Michael chuckles while taking his mother's large suitcase and lead them to the car.

The car ride back to the Garrison residence passes quickly as Michael and his parents catch up, discussing work, other family members, and plans the older couple has for the month they are in town. As Michael pulls into the driveway, the car isn't even off before Jason is out of the house to greet his grandparents.

"Grandmum! Grandpop! You're here! Finally! I've been waiting forever! It's been hours and hours!" Jason shouts excitedly.

Laughing David says, while picking up and hugging his eldest grandson, "Hours and hours? Really? Well I'm sorry we took so long young man. Why don't you say hi to your grandmother while your dad and I get the suitcases?"

Turning around, Jason launches himself into Laurel's arms, "Grandmum! I'm so excited you're here. Mum says you're staying with us a whole month!"

"Well your mom is right. We'll be here the entire month so we can celebrate your brother and sister's birthdays, but since we missed your birthday your grandfather and I are going to take you out one day just the three of us and do anything you like."

Eyes wide Jason replies, "Anything at all? Can we go to the zoo?"

Laughing Laurel responds, "Yes we can go to the zoo if you like. Come on now, let's go inside and get settled. Grandma is very tired from her trip."

Laurel puts her grandson down, and takes his hand, the two following Michael and David inside.

"Charlotte and the babies are in the kitchen if you want to head in there," Michael calls over his shoulder as he takes both suitcases upstairs to the guest room.

Following Michael's directions, Laurel, David, and Jason walk into the kitchen to find Charlotte attempting to feed both Everleigh and Lucas, who seem to be having fun trying to get as much food as possible on each other rather than in their mouths.

The two youngest are laughing as Charlotte tries to scold the two, "Lucas! Everleigh! No. We do not throw food," she says while attempting to muffle her own laughter.

Looking up she notices her in-laws standing in the doorway trying to cover their own smiles.

"You certainly have your hands full with those two," David laughs.

Smiling and walking over to give her in-laws hugs Charlotte responds, "You have no idea. So good to see you both. Are you hungry? Dinner should be ready in about five minutes."

"We are starving but let me see my grandbabies first," Laurel says excitedly going over to Everleigh first, "Well aren't you just the prettiest little thing." Bouncing the smiling little girl in her arms, Laurel continues to fuss over Everleigh while David does the same to Lucas.

"Grandmum, that's my new sister Everleigh. She and Lucas are best friends and mum lets me help with them sometimes," Jason informs her proudly.

"Is that so? Well you are a very good big brother to help your mother out."

Jason smiles at his grandmother and climbs up on the chair next to Everleigh's high chair, "Did you know my mum found her? I went to bed one night and woke up with a sister. I told dad that we could love her forever."

"I know your mom and dad told us," Laurel chuckles as she continues to hold her only granddaughter.

"Jason, go wash up for dinner and tell your dad it's almost ready," Charlotte interrupts.

"Yes m'am," Jason responds before running out of the room and up the stairs.

Turning back to the stove to finish up with dinner, the young mother addresses the two other adults in the room, "So how was your trip? No trouble I hope?"

David and Laurel switch babies as David replies to his daughter-in-law, "No, none at all. Just very long. I know I'll be glad to sleep tonight."

"Me too. I'm hoping to have a relaxing few days before we head out anywhere," Laurel adds to the conversation.

Setting plates and utensils on the round table, Charlotte laughs, "Good luck relaxing with those two around. They have been walking and getting into everything. Jason tries to help but the babies find it hilarious to run away from him so it tends to just cause more chaos. Though it could be worse, Jason could be _trying_ to cause mayhem as well. He has been taking his big brother role very seriously, especially with Everleigh. He is very protective over her. It's honestly adorable. Now, why don't you put those two back in their seats and sit down yourself."

Michael walks in with Jason as Charlotte puts the chicken on the table, and both father and son take a seat. Dinner passes uneventfully, as the grandparents fuss over the children, Charlotte and Laurel talk about the birthday party for the two youngest, and Michael and David discuss Michael's job. After dinner is over Michael and David take Jason, Lucas, and Everleigh upstairs to get ready for bed. Once all four adults say good night to the three children, they sit down in the living room to chat some more before bed.

"So, mom, dad. Charlotte and I actually have something we want to tell you," Michael starts taking his wife's hand.

"Are you two pregnant again?" Laurel interrupts excitedly.

David laughs, "Calm down dear. Let the boy finish. You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No definitely not pregnant. I honestly don't think we can handle another one. They outnumber us already," Charlotte answers.

"Anyway, Charlotte and I have been talking over the past few months and an opportunity with the United Nations has been presented to me. I have decided to accept the position but that means moving. So all five of us will be moving to New York."

"That is wonderful! Oh I'm so excited you're coming home. We get to be close to Charlotte and the children. When is the move?" Laurel gushes.

Charlotte responds, "Well Michael wants to leave at the end of the month so he can get settled before he starts work and before we join him. We were hoping you could help us. I know David needs to get back to work but we were hoping you, Laurel, could stay an extra couple of weeks and fly back with me and the children."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can see about switching your mother's ticket to you and the two of us can fly back together," David offers to Michael.

Still smiling Laurel gets up to hug both Charlotte and Michael, "This is the best news you could have given us. I can't wait to have you near us all the time. Now Charlotte anytime you need a break you just let me know. Oh! I'll have to introduce you to my friends' children. Most of them have children of their own as well so Jason, Lucas, and Everleigh will have playmates," Laurel prattles on making plans for when her family moves, much to the amusement of everybody else in the room.

Once the excitement dies down both couples head upstairs to go to bed knowing the next few weeks are going to busy.

The next week flew by for the Garrison's. Michael went to work every day while his family finished the plans for the babies' birthday party and touring around London. That first Saturday Charlotte's parents, Mary and Thomas, came over for breakfast so Michael and Charlotte could tell them about the big move. While they were upset their daughter and grandchildren were moving so far away, they were excited for a reason to travel to New York now.

By the end of the month, everything was on track for the move. The house had been put up for sale, and almost everything was packed in boxes. Michael and David left for New York leaving Charlotte and Laurel to finish packing. A week and a half before they were scheduled to leave an offer was made on the house, and after a couple of days of negotiations, an offer was accepted. With everything settled and finished, Charlotte, Jason, Lucas, and Everleigh were ready to join Michael in New York to start the next chapter of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter. As promised here is Chapter 4. Things are really going to start picking up. Everleigh is growing up and starting to learn about who she is. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Since I forgot to add this last chapter. I'm not JK Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize form the franchise.**

The next few years passed without much incident. Everybody settled into a new routine nicely. David and Laurel were able to spend time with their grandchildren. Jason started Kindergarten the following fall, and Lucas and Everleigh continued to be little terrors; always getting into things they shouldn't together, much to the amusement of their grandparents and brother and the chagrin of their parents. Life for the Garrison's couldn't be better.

As Everleigh got older, though, she began to realize she was different from the rest of her family. By the time she was in first grade, she had experienced her fair share of bullying—first due to the fact that she looked different from the rest of her family, she was very petite with deep auburn hair and hazel eyes, while Jason and Lucas were the spitting image of their father with a tall frame, dark hair, and dark eyes; and then because odd things began to happen around her when she was bullied. One time, she made a boy's milk carton explode in his face after he had pushed her. Another time, after a particularly bad day, when she was made fun of because of her red hair, the next day she woke up with jet black hair that matched her brothers. Not knowing what to do, her mother kept her home from school that day, but by lunch it had changed back to the naturally beautiful auburn. After the hair incident, Michael and Charlotte decided to sit both Lucas and Everleigh down and tell them that Everleigh was adopted.

"Lucas, Everleigh! Will you come down to the living room?" Michael shouts up the stairs of the brownstone they live in.

Hearing little feet running down the stairs, Michael joins his wife on the couch. The two six year olds walk into the living room and the first thing out of Lucas's mouth is, "Whatever it is, we didn't do it. We've been in the playroom since we got home from school."

Both Michael and Charlotte roll their eyes. "You're not in trouble, we just have something we want to talk to you about," Charlotte tells them. "Now, I know Everleigh that it hasn't been easy at school. We want to tell you why. First, both your dad and I want you to know that we love you very much and we always will, no matter what. A little over two months after you were born, Lucas, we found a baby outside of our home in London one night. We were able to figure out the baby's parents was an old friend of mine growing up and her husband. That baby was you, Everleigh. We contacted the police and did everything we could to find them, but they had just disappeared. When they wanted to put you in an orphanage since they couldn't find your parents, we knew we couldn't let that happen, so we made the decision to adopt you."

"I'm adopted? So you're not my real family?" Everleigh timidly asks with tears in her eyes.

"No. We are your real family. From the second we held you, we loved you. We chose to love you despite you not being born to us. We are your parents no matter who gave birth to you, and we will always be your real family," Michael vehemently tells his daughter.

"And that's why I don't look like Lucas or Jason?"

"Yes. But you are the spitting image of Lily, your birth mother, except your eyes. I never met your birth father, so I can only assume you have his eyes," Charlotte gently says to Everleigh while going to sit next to her.

The entire time, Lucas is quietly processing all of the information his parents just told them. He doesn't care how Everleigh came to them, she is his sister and best friend, and he tells her as much. With a hug the two siblings slowly make their way out of the room to go back to their playroom.

"Well that went better than expected," Michael breathes a sigh of relief.

"Were we right in not mentioning the journal or telling her the full story or about Harry?" Charlotte worriedly asks.

"Yes. She's only six. If we need to tell her in a few years we can but for now I think it's best for her to just think that Lily and James disappeared," her husband assures her.

With the resilience only a child can have, Everleigh bounces back from the announcement that she was adopted quickly. She feels every day how much her family loves her, and now the next time somebody makes fun of her she can just tell them the truth and that her parents chose to love her instead of her being born to them.

 **July 13th, 1992 - Garrison Residence, Manhattan, New York**

Another five years pass before Everleigh's world is flipped upside down again. It's the month before she and Lucas turn eleven and they are packing for the beach with their dad's parents, while waiting for their dad to get back from the airport with their mom's parents, who are visiting for a few weeks.

Lucas, who is still her best friend, walks into her room and looks around at the mess Everleigh has made while packing, "Do you really need all this stuff? We're going to be gone a week!" he laughs.

"Don't make fun of me. And yes I do. We don't know what we're going to be doing besides laying on the beach. Plus I don't know what I may be in the mood to wear," Everleigh retorts.

"Okay, _maybe_ , I can understand that. But even you can't read 15 books in five days. That's insane."

"You're right. I can't do that. But again I don't know what I'll necessarily want to read every day, so there," Everleigh says and sticks her tongue out at him. Zipping up her suitcase, Everleigh declares, "There I'm done. Come on let's go see if Jason is ready."

Running up the stairs to the third floor where their older brother has his room the two siblings yell, "JAAAAAAAASON!"

"What could you two possibly want right now? I'm busy!" Jason replies with only a hint of annoyance at his younger siblings.

"Are you ready yet? We want to leave as soon as Dad gets home with MumMum and PopPop," Everleigh says in excitment.

"Yes. I've been ready for two days. Unlike you two who decided to pack just this morning," Jason teases, "I'll meet you downstairs. Now get out of my room."

Lucas and Everleigh head back to their rooms to grab their bags. Meeting Jason in the foyer, all three leave their bags by the front door and head to the back of the house to see their mom in the kitchen. Halfway to the kitchen, there is a knock on the door.

"Can one of you get that? It's probably your grandparents!" Charlotte shouts to her children.

Jason turns around while Everleigh and Lucas keep walking. Opening the door Jason realizes it is not his grandparents. Standing on the doorstep is a very well dressed older woman with light brown hair and grey streaks, definitely too well dressed for a Saturday in July in the New York heat. "Can I help you?" Jason asks.

"Yes. Are your parents home? My name is Gwendolyn Brown. There is an important matter that I need to discuss," the oddly formal woman states.

"Umm….sure? MOM!" Jason shouts, "It's for you. It's not Grandma and Grandpa!"

Charlotte walks out of the kitchen and down the hall to find a woman she doesn't recognize and her son.

"Hi. I'm Charlotte Garrison. Can I help you with something?"

"Hello Mrs. Garrison. My name is Gwendolyn Brown. May I come in? This is a conversation better discussed indoors."

"Yeah, sure. Can I get you anything to drink?" Charlotte inquires.

"No thank you. Is your husband home as well? It might be best that all of us speak," the strange woman continues on.

"Not yet. He should be home soon though. He is picking my parents up from the airport," Charlotte responds. "Jason why don't you go into the kitchen with Lucas and Everleigh while I talk with Ms. Brown?"

Jason doesn't question his mother and heads to the kitchen to tell his brother and sister about the woman at the door. No doubt both of them will eavesdrop; neither of them can keep their noses out of places they don't belong. As predicted, Lucas and Everleigh immediately press their ears up against the door leading from the kitchen into the living room, hoping to hear something. Not wanting to be left out, Jason does the same.

Leading Ms. Brown into the living room, Charlotte and her guest take a seat opposite each other.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering who I am and why I'm here," Ms. Brown starts, "First off, let me say this is about your daughter Everleigh and her education. I am an admissions counselor of sorts for a school called Ilvermorny."

"Ilvermorny? I've never heard of it. It's not in the city is it?" Charlotte asks.

"No. Ilvermorny is located in Massachusetts. It is a very special boarding school that can be attended by invitation only. Ilvermorny is a school of magic. I am a witch and so is Everleigh," the older woman finishes.

Before Charlotte can respond or even process what Gwendolyn just said, the door to the kitchen crashes against the wall and all three of her children rush in.

"I'm sorry did you say magic?"

"Are you insane?"

"I'm a witch?!"

All three start to speak at once.

Charlotte interrupts them, "That's enough. Sit. Now. Now, Ms. Brown forgive me, but that's not possible."

"Oh I can assure you it's quite possible," Ms. Brown states calmly as she pulls out a thin piece of wood and proceeds to turn the lamp into a kitten. Everleigh immediately jumps and runs over to pick up and cuddle the kitten, while the rest of the family simply stares between the kitten and the woman who is claiming to be a witch. At that moment, Michael walks in the front door with Charlotte's parents.

"We're here! Where is everybody? Ready to go?" Michael shouts.

Michael's voice breaking her from her stupor Charlotte responds, "In the living room."

"Oh I didn't know we had company," Michael walks into the living room with Thomas and Mary, "When did we get a kitten?"

"We didn't," Charlotte responds.

At that moment, Gwendolyn speaks up, "Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Garrison and I can speak privately?"

"Yes," Charlotte agrees, "Mum, Dad, can you and the kids go in the kitchen? And not listen in this time," she finishes with a glare at her children.

Everybody leaves without too much of a fuss while Michael takes a seat next to his wife, "What is going on?"

"Michael, this is Gwendolyn Brown. She works for a boarding school. Apparently a school of magic," Charlotte informs her husband with a bit of a hysetical laugh.

"Yes. Your daughter is a witch, like me. Ilvermorny is the best place for her to learn to control her powers and for her to become a member of our world," Ms. Brown informs them kindly after turning the kitten Everleigh left behind back into a lamp.

Both parents are in complete shock. Magic? It can't be real. Yet...both Michael and Charlotte are thinking of one Halloween night, a baby appearing out of thin air, and a journal that discussed protection charms, dark curses, and an evil dark lord hunting down a young family.. Could it be real? Could Lily Potter have been a witch and therefore making Everleigh one as well?

"When you say magic, do you mean like charms and curses and things like that?" Michael asks hesitantly.

"Yes, Charms is a course your daughter will take all seven years of her schooling, and she'll learn about some curses but we do NOT condone Dark Magic being taught at Ilvermorny," the witch informs the still stunned parents. Ms. Brown continues on, "May I just say you are taking this rather well, which is very much appreciated."

"Well….we may have already known about this. Sort of," Michael tries to explain.

"What do you mean?" Gwendolyn inquires.

"Everleigh was adopted. She is the daughter of a childhood friend of mine and her husband. We used to live in London and one night almost eleven years ago, we found Everleigh on our front step with a journal in her hand. Obviously we read it and thought that Lily was delusional when she wrote in it. She talked about something called a portkey and a Fidelius Charm and some dark wizard she called Voldemort. It made no sense to us. We contacted the police, but they couldn't find anything on Lily or her husband, James," Charlotte reminisces about something that seems like a lifetime ago at this point.

Realizing what the couple is referring to, Gwendolyn is slightly stunned. Of course she heard about the disturbance over in the UK over a decade ago at this point but never really thought much about it, considering blood purity was never a big deal in the States. From inside her bag, she pulls out Everleigh's acceptance letter, a piece of parchment and a quill and begins to write, "Here is Everleigh's letter for school. It also has her supplies list. A lot of people over here heard about the war in England when it was happening, but, honestly, I don't know much about it. Here is a list of books that may give you more information about where Everleigh came from. I suggest you read them before telling her anything. From what I remember hearing, it was pretty gruesome. I'll be back in two weeks to find out your answer about Everleigh's attendance and if she accepts, I will take the two of you and her shopping for her supplies. The wizarding world does have laws against No-Majs, or non-magical persons, from finding out about our world, so please do not inform anybody outside of the immediate family of this. Enjoy the rest of your day."

And without waiting for either Michael or Charlotte to respond, Gwendolyn sweeps out of the living room and out the front door.

"It's real. I can't believe it's real," Charlotte mutters to herself. "How could I just assume Lily was insane? She was my best friend. I know her better than that."

"It's okay. You didn't know. What else were we supposed to think?" Michael tries to soothe his wife. "Now what should we do? Do we let her go?"

"Mom, Dad. Please let me go. I want to learn more about this. I know this is who I am. I belong with other magical people. You know I've always felt different than the rest of the family, and it's not because I was adopted." Everleigh has snuck back into the room and interrupts her parents.

"This is what you want? To go to boarding school? To be a part of this world?" Charlotte asks her daughter.

"Yes."

With one look, Michael and Charlotte know that this is the best option for their apparently witch daughter. "Okay. You can go. Ms. Brown is coming back in a couple of weeks to take us shopping for your supplies," Charlotte concedes.

With a bright smile, she runs and gives her parents a hug before shouting thank you and running back into the kitchen to tell her brothers.

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte looks at her husband. "Let's get these books before we decide if we tell her about her birth parents or not just yet."

Michael agrees and they both get up and head into the kitchen as well to discuss these new developments with Everleigh. Eventually Michael's parents join them as well and are informed of Everleigh's new witch status. They are disbelieving as well but are eventually convinced. The large family then piles into two separate cars for their vacation.

A week after the Garrison's return from the beach, Gwendolyn Brown returns as well to take Everleigh and her parents to the Wizarding District in New York. She is able to buy all of her school supplies as well as her new uniform, which includes a blue skirt, a white button down shirt, a cranberry-colored tie, and a set of blue and cranberry robes. Currently the robes have the crest of Ilvermorny on the left side but once she is sorted the crest will change to the emblem of the house she is sorted into. Everleigh is so fascinated by everything that she doesn't notice her mother slip off in the bookstore to pick up a couple of extra books.

That night, after the younger Garrison's go to bed, Charlotte reads the truth of what happened to her best friend. James and Lily Potter were being hunted by the dark wizard known as Voldemort. They went into hiding with their young son Harry and eventually cast a Fidelius Charm to protect them. Unfortunately their assumed Secret Keeper, Sirius Black, was a traitor and gave the location of the family to Voldemort. On October 31st, 1981, he went to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow, determined to kill everybody. James and Lily were murdered but, and nobody knows why, baby Harry somehow defeated Voldemort. Harry lived while Voldemort vanished, thus ending the war that had been plaguing England for years. Thankfully though, there is no mention of Everleigh in any of the books. Charlotte spent the rest of the night crying in her husband's arms for the loss of her oldest friend and the tragic way that both Harry and Everleigh lost their parents. The next morning, before heading downstairs to make breakfast, Charlotte and Michael agree that it would be best to wait until Everleigh is a little older to tell her everything. She is excited to become a part of the magical world and neither parent wants to ruin her happiness with the ugliness of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi my amazing readers! I've finally gotten this chapter to where I wanted it to be. I apologize if there are any mistakes but I'm uploading this from my phone because my computer has decided to stop working today. If there are any mistakes I will be going back and fixing them over the next couple of days. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please review if you get a chance!**

August flies by for the Garrison's. Lucas and Everleigh both turn 11, and Lucas and Jason start back at school about a week before Everleigh leaves. On September 1st, Everleigh is set to leave for Ilvermorny for the first time. She said goodbye to both of her brothers the night before since they both had school and were unable to drop her off. The acceptance letter she received from Ms. Brown also supplied instructions on how to get to the school. She is given a time that she is required to check in at a specific building in Midtown Manhattan. At 10AM, Everleigh and her parents walk into the building that everybody else seems to simply pass by without much notice. The family waits in the short line to check in. Once they get to the front, Everleigh hands over the ticket that was included with the letter, and she is instructed to walk through the double doors to the left of the large desk, but her parents aren't allowed to follow her.

"Well this is it. I'll see you for Thanksgiving? I'll write to you and let you know what time to pick me up," Everleigh says excitedly.

"We love you so much. Have a good semester. Please let us know if you need anything." Charlotte hugs her daughter tightly.

"I love you too, Princess. We'll miss you." Michael pulls Everleigh into a hug as soon as Charlotte releases her.

After one last hug and wave, Everleigh grabs her trunk and walks through the double doors. Once inside the large room, she sees that everybody is putting their trunks in a corner and then sitting down at the benches scattered around the room in a setup that looks similar to Grand Central Station, but there is a multitude of fireplaces all around the walls. Seeing an open seat next to blonde girl that looks about her age, she walks over and introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Everleigh. Can I sit here?"

Looking up the girl has bright blue eyes and smiles. "Sure. I'm Sarah. Is this your first year too?"

"Yes. I'm so excited! I only found out about a month and a half ago that I'm a witch."

"Really? So you grew up with Non-Majs? That's so exciting! What's it like? My entire family is magical and we don't really go out into the No-Maj world very much," Sarah babbles excitedly.

Laughing, Everleigh responds, "I mean I guess it was normal? I always knew something was different about me. I don't really know the difference between growing up with magic or without."

"I guess that's true. Do you know what house you want to be sorted into?" Sarah asks.

"Not really. I don't know much about any of the houses. Does it matter?"

"No. Your house just determines who you have classes with and where you sleep basically. There are four houses. Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, Wampus, and Horned Serpent. My mom and dad were Thunderbirds, but my brother is a Horned Serpent." the blonde informs Everleigh.

"Wampus?" Everleigh laughs. "What is that?"

"They are all magical animals. You'll learn more about it when we get there." Sarah smiles.

"Speaking of get there. How do we actually get there?" Everleigh asks.

"We'll Floo. Each region of the country is given a specific time that they are allowed to Floo and once it's our time, everybody will line up and we'll go individually. All of the older students got there yesterday and are now just waiting for the first years."

"What is Floo?"

"So, you grab the powder that is in the buckets next to the fireplaces, and you throw it in the flames and call out where you want to go. It's really easy and quick."

"A fireplace?" Everleigh is clearly hesitant.

"Don't worry. You don't get burned. Anyway come on. It's almost 10:30. Let's line up so we can go," Sarah urges.

Everleigh gets in line behind Sarah hoping to see how the others do this. The line moves quickly and eventually it is Everleigh's turn. She hesitantly takes a handful of the powder and steps into the fireplace. Throwing it down, she calls out "Ilvermorny" and is immediately whisked away. She sees other fireplace entrances passing by before she is forced out into a stone entrance hall that has numerous fireplaces as well, and already has a number of other students waiting. She stumbles a little but catches her balance and looks up to see Sarah grinning at her.

"Great job! Typically first time floo travelers fall when they get out," Sarah praises her.

"Thanks. I don't think I like that very much though. So how does this whole sorting process work? What do we have to do?"

"Well, we wait here until everybody else arrives. It should only be another 30 minutes or so. My older brother, Anthony, says that the sorting starts at exactly 11. He says you have to stand in the middle of the hall on a Gordian knot that is carved into the floor. There are four statues that represent each house, and whichever one reacts to your magic is the house you belong in. After you're sorted, you go into the wand room where your wand will choose you and then you get to join your house in the balcony," Sarah explains.

"Okay that doesn't sound too bad. I can do this," Everleigh tries to convince herself, "Are you nervous at all?"

"A little. I mean all of the older years are in the balcony above watching the sorting, but it's over quickly."

"Good. Me too. I mean I didn't even know all of this existed two months ago," Everleigh babbles.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry. Hopefully we'll end up in the same house," Sarah smiles.

Glad to have already made a friend, Everleigh and Sarah spend the rest of the time talking about what they're most excited to learn in their classes and what their dorms are going to be like. All too soon it is time for the sorting, and the first years are led into the front hall. The names are called alphabetically and Everleigh Garrison is called before Sarah Quincy. Everleigh takes a deep breath before stepping up and standing in the middle of the Gordian knot. For a minute, nothing happens, but then, at the same time, the Thunderbird starts to beat its wings while the Pukwudgie raises its arrow. Collectively, there is a slight gasp throughout the room, and Everleigh looks around nervously, not knowing what to do. Professor Lawson, the one who led the first years into the hall, looks at her with surprise, but informs her it is now her choice between the two houses which one she belongs to. Not really knowing the difference between the houses, she takes a good look at both of the statues. Inexplicably, she is drawn more to the Pukwudgie and, as if in a trance, slowly walks over to the statue to touch the arm of the Pukwudgie. The section of students in the balcony to her left immediately erupts into cheers while everybody else claps politely. She is then directed to a door to the right where she is able to select her wand. This is done with a lot less fanfare and in private. A rosewood wand with the core of a thunderbird tail feather chooses her and she is directed to a staircase that is adorned with a Pukwudgie on it, to join her new housemates.

The rest of the sorting passes quickly and Sarah, thankfully, ends up in Pukwudgie as well. Both girls are so excited to be in the same house together. After the sorting ends, everybody is directed to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Lunch.

"I can't believe that happened!" Sarah exclaims to Everleigh.

"What do you mean?" Everleigh is curious.

A boy, another first year like Everleigh and Sarah, jumps into the conversation, "Don't you know? Two reactions from the statues almost never happens. The last time I think was like fifteen years ago or something like that. I'm Sean Bell, by the way."

"Everleigh Garrison," she introduces herself, "And really? So that wasn't normal?"

"Not at all. Amazing that we're all Pukwudgies now. My whole family has been in Pukwudgie for as long as I can remember," Sean replies.

"I'm Sarah Quincy, by the way," Sarah supplies, "Nice to meet you. I'm the first in my family to go Pukwudgie. My brother is a Serpent and both of my parents were Thunderbirds."

"What about you Everleigh?" Sean asks.

"My family is all No-Maj. None of them went here."

"That's wicked cool. So where are you two from?" Sean asks while taking a bite of the sandwich in front of him.

Sarah is the first to reply after swallowing her food, "I'm from upstate New York. Small wizarding town."

"I'm from New York City. We live in Manhattan," Everleigh contributes once she is done chewing as well, "What about you? Do you have any siblings here or are you the only one here?"

"Well, I'm from Boston and I'm the oldest. I have a little brother. He'll be here in two years," Sean informs her, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm the youngest of three. I have two older brothers. Well, one is actually basically my twin. He's only a day older than me. Neither of them are magical, though."

"How is your brother only a day older than you?" Sarah is curious.

"Well, I was actually adopted. I was born in England and my parents adopted me when they were living there. Both of my siblings were born in London as well."

"That's cool! Do you know if your birth parents are a witch and wizard or who they are?" Sean asks.

"No. I know my birth mom was friends with my mom growing up, but I honestly never thought to ask. I doubt if she was my mom knew about it."

"You never asked?" Sean wonders.

"No. Honestly when I was told I was a witch I was just so excited to have something to explain all of the odd things that happened around me. I don't really give my birth parents much thought ever. Maybe I'll ask when I'm home for break though. I'm not too concerned about it," Everleigh states.

Over the course of the next few months Everleigh settles in well to life at Ilvermorny. She learns that she is practically a prodigy at Potions and loves the subject. She also loves Transfiguration, but Defense against the Dark Arts is by far her absolute favorite class. Everleigh is happy to be sharing a dorm with Sarah and the two, along with Sean, quickly become inseparable, though the two girls get along well with the other girls in their dorm. Before she knows it her first year is over and she is packing up and getting ready to floo home. Sarah, Sean, and Everleigh all promise to write and visit over the summer before Sean leaves to head home to Boston while Sarah and Everleigh join the line to head back to New York.

While Sarah and Sean have become her best friends, nobody can replace her brothers. She missed the bond she shares with Lucas while she was away, and she even missed Jason's over protective big brother tendencies, and Everleigh is excited to spend the summer with her family.

Sarah, Sean, and Everleigh exchange letters throughout summer vacation but only Sarah and Everleigh are able to see each other at all. Sean's parents had already planned for Sean and his little brother to spend the majority of the summer with their grandparents in California. After both sets of parents agreeing, Sarah was allowed to go with the Garrison's on their annual beach trip. Once the Garrison's and Sarah returned from the Hamptons the rest of the summer passed relatively quickly. New school supplies were purchased and before anybody knew it, it was time for Everleigh to leave for school again, this time as a second year on August 31st.

Second year was even better than first year. She was starting to learn more advanced spells and due to her aptitude in potions her teacher, Professor MacPherson, had offered to privately tutor in addition to the usual potions class she was required to attend. He agreed to teach her to brew some third and fourth year potions on the condition she continued receiving O's in her standard second year class.

Everleigh and Sarah, along with Sean, spend most of their days either in the library or exploring the castle, something they didn't do much in their first year due to being too nervous about getting lost. Of course as second years they are twelve and now feel much more confident in their abilities of navigating the many halls and passageways the castle has to offer.

Before they realize, it is time to go home for Christmas break. Sean invited both Sarah and Everleigh home with him for the Holidays but Everleigh's parents insisted she come home, though Sarah's family agreed. So while Everleigh headed off to New York, Sarah and Sean left for Boston.

Everleigh stumbles out of the fireplace in New York to find her entire family waiting for her, including her brothers, when typically it is only one of her parents waiting for her.

"Jason, Lucas! What are you two doing here?" Everleigh shouts, running to hug her older brothers, curious as to what is going on.

"You just came out of a fireplace!" Jason says incredulously while Lucas just stares at her with wide eyes, "Did everybody just see that?"

Clearly not getting an answer from her brothers, she turns to say hi to both of her parents hoping they'll reveal why the entire family is picking her up.

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Everleigh asks curiously, it's not like her parents to keep secrets from her and her brothers. The only time she can remember is not telling her she was adopted, but even they had admitted over the years that they have always planned on telling her. They just wanted to make sure she was old enough to handle the information.

"Well, Everleigh, you're already packed for the holidays, and Jason, Lucas, we made sure to pack bags for you as well while you two were at school. From here we are heading to the airport and we're going to spend the Christmas holidays in England with your grandparents!" Everleigh's mom declared.

"Wait! Really?!"

"That's awesome!"

"Seriously?!"

Each child exclaims excitedly. Though the family used to live in England, and their grandparents still live in Cokeworth, the Garrison's hadn't been back since they moved. Charlotte loves New York but she misses England; she is excited to share a little bit of her childhood with her children, and as much as Michael loves New York, his home, and being near his parents, a part of him misses England as well. While he grew up in New York, he had always felt most at home those few years he lived in London with his wife and children. It's where he met Charlotte and where Lucas and Jason were born, not to mention it is where Everleigh came in to their lives.

Everleigh is simply excited to go back to the place where she was born. She loves her family with all her heart and wouldn't trade them for the world, though the longer she is in the magical world, the more curious she has become about her birth parents. Despite what she said at the Opening Lunch to Sean their first year, she never did ask her mom and dad about her birth parents. She didn't want her family to think she didn't love them or that they weren't enough for her by asking about her birth family. Was her birth mother or birth father a witch or wizard? Or is she truly a No-maj-born? Her mom did say that she grew up with Everleigh's birth mother. Maybe she'll get the courage to ask when they're in England.

By the time Everleigh arrived back in New York from Ilvermorny it was already six in the evening, so the Garrison family had time to grab a quick dinner before their 11PM flight. While the Garrison parents slept the entire way, Everleigh, Lucas, and Jason were all too excited to sleep and spent the majority of the flight talking and watching a movie together. They couldn't wait to go sight seeing and experience an English Christmas. Everleigh secretly hoped she could find the Wizarding District in London, though she didn't know where to even begin to look.

By the time the plane landed at Heathrow Airport, it was a little after 11AM in London due to the time change. The Garrison children were sincerely regretting their decision to not sleep on the flight as their parents informed them they were not going straight to their grandparents home, but rather having lunch with some old friends of theirs and then stopping by the US Embassy so Michael can see some of his old co-workers.

FInally by dinner time, the family arrives at Charlotte's childhood home to be greeted by her parents, excited to have their only child finally home for a visit. Dinner is a quiet affair with only the adults talking about plans for the trip, while the children are barely able to keep their eyes open. After the long day, everybody slowly makes their way upstairs to get some rest before the first full day of their vacation.

Three days after the Garrison's arrive in England, the whole family, Charlotte's parents included, head into London to go Christmas shopping as well as to do some sight seeing. About halfway through the day, Michael slips off to the US Embassy again, much to the confusion of his children, though his wife doesn't seem to care much.

Everleigh brushes off the absence of her father thinking that he is simply catching up with old friends. She is more focused on trying to find any signs of the magical world. She knows what to typically look for, a faint shimmer indicating a concealment, a building or storefront that everybody else seems to act as if it is not there. Finally, while walking along Charing Cross Road she sees what looks to be a really old sign with the name "The Leaky Cauldron" written on it.

"Mom! Wait, stop!" Everleigh calls to get her mother's attention.

"What is it?"

"There right there. Do you see it?" the red head asks excitedly.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Charlotte says, very confused.

"That pub. It says 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It's a wizarding place. Can we go in? Please!" Everleigh begs.

"No. Not now. We have to keep going. Your grandmother still wants to take us to a couple more stores before your dad meets back up with us. Maybe another time."

"But mom…"

"No e on. We still have Harrod's to go to. You'll love it!" Charlotte tries to get her daughter excited.

They walk away from the dingy looking pub much to Everleigh's disappointment, but that soon fades when they finally walk in to Harrod's, much like any 12-year old girl, witch or No-Maj, she is immediately entranced with the many clothes, purses, and shoes she sees. The Leaky Cauldron forgotten, Everleigh decides to pick out her friends' Christmas presents.

Later that night, during dinner Michael clears his throat and says, "I have an announcement to make."

Everybody looks at him expectantly, and Charlotte reaches over to take his hand and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Well as you all know, today I had another meeting at the Embassy. The one that I went to the day we got here was actually the final interview for a new job, and I went in today to accept their offer," Michael concludes hesitantly, guessing how his children will most likely react. He had discussed this with his wife for months. They have lived in New York for years but both missed England incredibly. Even though they all have lives in the States, both Charlotte and Michael agreed that this opportunity was the best move for his career, and it's an amazing opportunity for their children to experience living abroad. There was a moment of silence where he could see the three youngest processing the information before….

"I'm sorry. WHAT?!" Jason exclaims.

"What does this mean?" Lucas asks in an unusually quiet voice.

Most surprising though is Everleigh who didn't say anything and actually seemed most okay with the announcement.

"Well I will be moving to London in the next couple of months. I don't need to start until March 1st. I need some time to finish some projects at the UN, and then I'll start work and get settled here in England. Come summer the rest of you will make the move to London as well," Michael informs his family.

"What about school? My friends? I'm supposed to be on varsity next year for Lacrosse. You can't be serious with this!" Jason is visibly upset at the prospect of leaving everything behind.

Trying to calm her son down, Charlotte intervenes, "Jason, I know this is hard but this is an amazing chance for you to experience life beyond New York and the States. You'll love it here, and you'll have plenty of opportunities to make new friends and try other sports to play."

"Mom, it's not about that. I've been playing lacrosse for years. I wanted to play in college. I can't do that if I stop now. No! This is unfair. I only have two years of school left." And with that Jason storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the room he's sharing with his younger brother.

"Well the two of you have been quiet. What do you two think of this?" Michael asks as he turns to his other two children.

"I agree with Jason. This is unfair. I don't want to leave my friends or New York," Lucas replies and gets up to follow his brother out of the room.

"I think it's great honestly. It'll be fun to spend summers and holidays in London. Sean and Sarah can come home with me for some of our breaks," Everleigh says excitedly.

Charlotte and Michael briefly glance at each other before Michael tries to delicately break the news to his daughter that they want her to fully move to England as well, including switching schools. "Princess, Sean and Sarah are more than welcome to come visit any time you're home but we don't necessarily know that all of your school breaks will coincide."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they? I go to boarding school. There shouldn't be any reason I have to switch schools."

"Your mother and I have briefly discussed it and we think it would be easier for everybody if you at least went to school on the same continent as us. We don't know how difficult it would be to get you to and from Ilvermorny every year for every break."

"No! That's not fair. I'm doing well at Ilvermorny. I'm advancing in Potions quicker than anybody else in my class. Professor MacPhearson is even giving me private lessons for more advanced potions. You can't guarantee that I'll still be able to do that!" Everleigh exclaims. She goes to follow her brothers upstairs when she hears her mother quietly say, "Wait, Everleigh. We need to talk to you a little more about Hogwarts."

Stopping in her tracks Everleigh turns around to look at her Mom, "How do you know about Hogwarts?"

"I know because it's where your birth mother, Lily went."

"How do you know that? Did you know she was a witch? Did you know I was a witch before Ms. Brown gave me my letter? Have you been lying to me my entire life?" Everleigh accuses her parents, getting angrier by the minute.

"Everleigh, enough! Do not speak to your mother that way, "Michael reprimands, "If you sit down we will explain everything to you."

And explain everything they did; from finding Everleigh on October 31st, 1981 to the journal and how they thought Lily had gone insane, until a Gwendolyn Brown showed up at their door one July to tell them their daughter is a witch. They told her how Ms. Brown told them a bit about a war and gave them a list of books to help better tell the story of what happened, and how Charlotte discovered that her best friend had been murdered along with her husband. At this point Everleigh is crying while her grandmother simply holds her. Then comes the biggest truth that has been kept from her: Harry Potter. Her brother. A brother who is apparently only a year older than her. A brother who will be at Hogwarts with her.

She can't sit in the same room as her parents anymore. Without a word she untangles herself from her grandmother's arms and goes to the comfort of her older brothers. Well at least the older brothers she grew up with, because apparently there is another one. One she never even knew existed, and who she doubted knew about her either. Not knowing how to feel she walks into Jason and Lucas's room and throws herself into Jason's arms and cries. While Lucas has always been her best friend, Jason has always been her comfort. He's the one who chased away her nightmares when she was little, and who defended her whenever she was bullied, and sometimes took the blame for things Lucas and Everleigh did when they were trying to cause trouble. Jason has always been her biggest protector and right now she needs him to chase away the monsters again. She doesn't want to think about evil dark lords or dead parents or long lost brothers. She just wants her big brother to make everything better, at least for now. She knows eventually she'll have to stop being angry at her parents and accept the fact she will be going to Hogwarts and will be meeting Harry. Who knows…..maybe having another brother won't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is my next update. It hasn't been betaed so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope everybody likes the interaction between Everleigh and Remus. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Everleigh wakes up the next morning in her own bed; sometime during the night Jason must have carried her to her room. Laying in bed she thinks about everything from the previous night. Her birth parents are dead. She never met James and Lily but the thought still makes her incredibly sad. In reality she has never really had any loss or sadness in her life. All of her grandparents are still alive; the family never had any pets so they never had to bury any animal family members. Everleigh doesn't really know how to handle this grief for a family she never knew. How different her life would have been if she had grown up in England, in a wizarding home. She never would have for to Ilvermorny and met Sean and Sarah that's for sure. But she also would have never wondered where she came from or feel as if she had more questions than answers about her life; thigh she can't really complain about how her life has turned out so far.

Everleigh knows she is privileged. She's grown up in a wealthy family and has amazing parents who have given her everything she has ever wanted, while still trying to teach her loyalty, kindness, compassion. She also couldn't ask for better brothers. Both Jason and Lucas would do anything for her. Thinking of her brothers leads Everleigh to think of Harry. What is he like? Where did he grow up? How did she end up with the Garrison's while Harry didn't? For all her Mom and Dad explained last night, a lot was left out.

Deciding it's time to get up, Everleigh dresses in her favorite pair of jeans, her warmest sweater, and the new boots she bought at Harrod's yesterday. She didn't really explain to her brothers why she was so upset last night and hopes they'll want to take a walk with her and explore the town a little bit. Since she can't hide in her room any longer, Everleigh walks downstairs and into the kitchen to see she is the last one up.

"Good morning sweetie," Charlotte greets hesitantly, "I was just about to come up to get you."

"Morning," Everleigh replies shortly, "I was wondering if after breakfast the boys and I could walk around town for a little bit. Do you two want to?" she addresses her brothers.

Lucas replies a little too brightly for the both of them, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"That's not a problem. Just stay together," Michael responds when he sees his wife is about to protest. He knows Charlotte wants to talk to their daughter some more but thinks it's best if Everleigh has a little more time to process everything. Hopefully talking with her brothers will help to clear her mind some.

Breakfast passes mainly in a slightly awkward silence, everybody lost in their own thoughts, and then the three youngest quickly put on their coats and scarves before racing out of the house. Their grandparents' home is only a few blocks from the Main Street of the town, and the siblings walk in silence before Lucas can't take it anymore.

"So are you going to tell us what last night was all about it are we going to have to start guessing?" Lucas questions his sister.

With a snort, she responds, "Tactful as ever Luke."

"We'll come on. Don't keep us in suspense," Jason goads her.

After a brief moment of hesitation Everleigh sighs, "Fine. Well Mom and Dad informed me that I will be switching schools as well."

"You go to a magic school. Where else could you go?" Lucas interrupts.

"There are other schools for magic you know. Do you really think there is only one for all the witches and wizards all over the world?"

"Okay, yeah. I guess not," he says with a small laugh.

"Anyway, they told me that I would be going to Hogwarts, which is the school here in the U.K. When I asked them how they knew about Hogwarts, they told me they knew a lot more about the magical world than they let on. Apparently when Mom found me, there was a journal from my birth mom as well that talked about everything. Originally Mom and Dad thought Lily was delusional but then I got my letter and they realized everything Lily wrote was true. It's why they so easily accepted that this world is real."

"So you were upset Mom and Dad didn't tell you your birth parents are magical?" Jason questions confusedly. His sister can be dramatic sometimes, what twelve-year old isn't, but that's even a stretch for her being as upset as she was.

"Oh just wait. There is so much more. Apparently around the time I was born Wizarding Britain was in the middle of a war. There was some dark wizard hell bent on causing as much chaos as possible. Mom and Dad said from the books they read he and his followers killed a lot of people. Well this wizard marked the Potter family, my birth family, as his next target. Somehow I escaped but my birth parents, James and Lily, didn't. Neither did my brother."

"Wait! You had a brother?" Lucas asks incredulously.

"Have not had. I have a brother. His name is Harry. This wizard used a curse to kill James and Lily, but when he tried to use the same curse to kill Harry it somehow back fired and killed him instead. Now apparently Harry is super famous for basically destroying a terrorist as a baby."

Both boys are silent for a minute.

"Wow! That's a lot. Where is Harry now?" Jason asks while comfortingly putting an arm around his baby sister.

"Well I assume he's at Hogwarts but I don't know what happened to him after that night. I haven't asked yet," she responds.

The three are silent as they continue walking and they pass by a little café. "Come on. Let's get some hot chocolate," Lucas suggests, "I'm freezing."

Walking up to the counter they order their drinks and find a table to sit at and drink their hot chocolate.

"So, how do you feel about all of this?" Lucas asks,

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm angry they kept all this from me, especially about Harry. But I'm also incredibly sad about James and Lily. At the same time though if they never died, I never would have become a Garrison and I love our family, so then I feel guilty about being happy with another family and not really missing my birth family."

"What about Harry?" Lucas prompts her even further while Jason observed his two younger siblings.

"I don't know. Kind of excited at the idea of having g another brother, but than again I like things how they are. I don't want them to change. He's my family but I don't know him at all. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he's absolutely awful and I don't want anything to do with him?" Everleigh babbles, starting to work herself up into a frenzy.

Both Lucas and Jason burst out laughing, and after a second Everleigh joins in, the laughter contagious.

"You need to call done. I really don't think that is something you have to worry about Ev," Lucas responds when he calms down enough to speak, "He's your brother. It will be fine. You have almost a year to figure out what you want to say to him. You won't meet him until next school year anyway."

"Luke is right. Plenty of time," Jason agrees.

"Yeah, anyway, enough about my tragic past," Everleigh tries to change the subject, "How are you guys doing? I know you're just as upset about moving."

Jason's fade immediately goes dark, "this isn't fair. They're ruining my chances of playing lacrosse in college. Not to mention..." Jason trails off.

Everleigh and Lucas grin at each other. They both know Jason too well and know he was about to tell them something he didn't want to reveal.

"Not to mention what JJ?" Everleigh tries to get him to continue.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"No, no. This must be good. Come on. What is it?" Lucas joins in.

Hesitating a moment, Jason bursts out, "Not to mention I don't think my girlfriend is going to be too happy that I'm moving to another country!"

"Girlfriend?! You never said anything about a girlfriend before," Everleigh exclaims with a smile, "What's her. Some? What's she like? Can we meet her?"

"When did you start dating someone? And how did I miss this? I'm with you every day!" Lucas adds.

"No. No more information! We just started dating and she doesn't need to be bombarded by you Luke. I love our family but everybody just needs to mind their own business sometimes."

Both sill smiling about their brother's new found love life, and thinking of all the ways they can tease him, Everleigh apologizes, "I'm sorry JJ. I'm sure you two can stay in touch even if you don't keep dating."

"It's okay baby sister. I'll get over it. What about you Luke? Are you going to be okay with the move?" Jason asks.

Lucas takes a moment to really think about it. His first reaction last night was to be upset about such a big change but the more he thinks about it the more excited he is. "Yeah. I was upset last night but I'm only going into eighth grade, and it's not like I'm as into a sport or anything like you. I'll miss my friends but it's bit like we can't write to each other, and I'm sure we'll go back and visit. Maybe we can convince Mom and Dad to still do our annual Hamptons beach trip."

"Maybe. Anyway, we've been going for a few hours now. We should get back to the house before everybody starts to worry," Jason informs them after looking at his watch.

The three of them walk back to the house in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Everleigh is still consumed with thoughts of James, Lily, Harry, and Hogwarts. She doesn't know what she is going to tell Sarah and Sean when she gets back to school. She is going to miss Her two best friends next year and doesn't know what she is going to do without them. Starting at Hogwarts after everybody else in her year has already been there for two years is going to be difficult. She'll have to find a new friend group as well as navigate her relationship with Harry. All of this is too much for a twelve-year old to handle in her opinion

Once they are back at the house, Everleigh decides she should speak with her parents despite still being angry. She needs more information if she is ever going to feel like she is ready for this. Finding her parents in the sitting room she asks if they can all speak privately. Charlotte and Michael agree and follow their daughter upstairs to her room. Everleigh sits on her bed and holds her pillow in her lap, while Charlotte and Michael take two chairs that are sitting in the corner of the small room.

"Is everything okay? Did you have a nice time with your brothers?" Charlotte begins.

"Yeah. I told them everything. I just...I just realized I had more questions," Everleigh answers, "What happened to Harry after that night? Why didn't gig adopt him too?"

"Honestly we didn't know where he was at first. You were the only one that came to our home that night. Once we contacted the police they were able to find Lily's sister Petunia. Harry was with her but she told them she didn't know what happened to her sister or brother-in-las. Since she is your closest living relative the police asked her to take you in as well. They...well get and her husband refused but then also refused to give Harry up. We don't know why, we never spoke with them," Charlotte quietly informs her.

"Well why then did you never tell me about Harry?" the little red head asks.

Michael decides to jump in for his wife, "When we told you that you were adopted you were so young. At the time we thought Lily had been unstable and didn't think you were ready to hear about that. We were worried if we had told you about Harry, you would have also asked about your birth parents. We thought it would be best if we waited until you were older. When your mother and I found out the truth after you got your letter...you were so excited. We didn't want to taint that excitement with the truth of what really happened the night we found you."

Everleigh takes a minute to contemplate this, while she understands why her parents did what they did, she still doesn't like it. She wishes she had known about Harry before and realizes she wants to get to know him. As much as she loves her family and wouldn't replace them for the world, Harry has the same last as she does. They are blood related, which isn't something she has ever had with anybody before. Harry could never replace Jason or Lucas, he could only add to her life, after all nobody can have too much family. "So what do we do from here? Do you even know how to transfer me to another school?" she asks.

With a laugh, Michael responds, "No. Not at all. When you received your letter we were given an address to write to if there is anything we needed from the wizarding world in regards to you. I'll write to Ms. Brown and let her know what we want and see if she can help us."

Everleigh nods in understanding before asking the one big question that has been on her mind since last night, "Can I have Lily's journal? I'd like to read it. Maybe understand her a little bit better."

Michael and Charlotte hesitate before Charlotte nods her head in agreement, "Sure. When we get home I'll find it for you."

With that Charlotte leans down to give her daughter a hug before walking out of the room. Michael lingers for a minute before he addresses Everleigh again, "I am sorry we upset you, but we were only trying to protect you. We love you so much. When you can into our lives you completed our family. Every decision your mother and I have made has been with you and your brothers in mind. I don't know what you want to do about Harry, if you want to try and have a relationship with him or not, but know that if you do he is always welcome in our home. He is your brother which makes him family."

"I know Dad. Thank you. I love you too," Everleigh responds with a small smile.

Michael then leans down and pecks his daughter on the top of her head before following his wife out of the room.

The rest of their vacation is spent celebrating Christmas and New Year, and looking at houses in London for the family to purchase. There are no more emotional outbursts but Jason, Lucas, and Everleigh are definitely more subdued the rest of the trip. Once back in New York, Everleigh only had a day at home before she has to go back to Ilvermorny. At the Floo Station, Everleigh says goodbye to her dad, who is drooling her off since she won't see him again until the move to London.

As usual the floo trip is quick and Everleigh immediately runs to see if Sarah and Sean are back yet. She sees both of them in the common room and practically tackles Sarah with a hug. "I have missed you two! How was your Christmas? I have so much to tell you!" Everleigh babbles on in a single breath.

Both Sarah and Sean start to laugh before Sean interrupts her, "Oh my god...slow down. Christmas was good. We had fun with my family. It snowed so we went sledding almost every day. One day we took a day trip to Vermont to go skiing. Sarah sucks at it."

Scowling Sarah tries to defend herself, "I do not suck at it. I am just...slightly uncoordinated."

Sean snorts at this, "Slightly uncoordinated? You couldn't stay vertical for more than five seconds at a time."

Everleigh laughs at the two of them, "I'm glad you two had fun. England was...informative."

"Ooooh cryptic. What does that mean?" Sarah is curious.

"Well first things first. My family is moving back to England, and my parents are having me transferred to Hogwarts," Everleigh starts.

"WHAT?" Sarah exclaims, interrupting her best friend.

"I know. That was my reaction. Apparently it's not an option to stay here. My parents said they want me in the same continent as them, plus they don't know how difficult it would be to get me to and from Ilvermorny for breaks and everything."

"Well what else happened?" Sean asks. He knows Everleigh too well and knows that switching schools isn't the only thing that happened over break.

Everleigh looks around the common room nervously and bites her lip, "Umm...maybe we should go somewhere else and talk about this?"

"What? It can't be that bad," Sean jokes.

"No, not bad. Just private. Let's go to the lounge on the fourth floor," Everleigh suggests.

The trio leaves their common room and makes their way to the room they found last semester behind a painting of the ocean. As far as they're aware nobody else knows about it, well at least nobody else has been in the room or attempted to get in while they've been in there. After the three second year's have gotten comfortable, Everleigh takes a deep break and prepares to tell her best friends about her birth family.

"So Sean, you remember how last year during the Opening Lunch you asked about my birth parents?"

"Yeah..." Sean responds unsure where she is going with this.

"Well I never did ask about them. It just never seemed that important, but my parents over break finally told me about them," Everleigh starts to inform her two best friends.

"Really? Who are they? Did you get to meet them while you were over there?" Sarah asks excitedly.

"No, I didn't get to meet them. What do you guys know about the Wizarding War that happened like fifteenish years ago?"

"Nothing really," Sarah responds.

"A little but only because I have some family over there on my dad's side. Sexond or third cousins? Something like that. My dad's dad's brother moved to England after he graduated from here," Sean informs them.

"Well short version of this story is my birth parents were James and Lily Potter. I have an older brother Harry who somehow killed this dark wizard after the wizard killed my birth parents. Nobody really knows how he did it but he wound up living with my maternal aunt and her family while I declare the attack and ended up with my parents in London. Now I'll be going to Hogwarts next year with a brother I never knew I had and I doubt he knows who I am," Everleigh rushes to get out before the two can interrupt her.

Both of her friends are speechless. Sarah is the first one to recover, "Wow! Yeah I would say that was an informative vacation, she tries to joke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I guess. I was angry and confused at first but I've had some time to process everything. I'm still upset I have to leave you two. I don't really want to go to Hogwarts but I guess I don't really have a choice. At least I have the rest of this school year with you guys."

Sean pulls Everleigh into a slightly awkward hug and reassures her, "You'll always have us you know. We can write to each other and you have a standing invitation to my house every summer."

Despite the fact she is leaving two of the best friends she has ever had, Everleigh is happy they are being as supportive as possible, not that she expected anything less from her two friends. The three of them are Pukwudgies, the house of the heart, the house that favors healers. Pukwudgies are great for emotional support.

After the first day of term when Everleigh told them about her trip to England, everything went back to normal for the most part, there was still the underlying tension from the knowledge that these were the last few months they had together. While Everleigh knew she could see Sarah and Sean again, after this school year she simply didn't know when she would. With this knowledge the trio made the most of the time they had together.

The last week of school in early June, Everleigh received her Hogwarts letter by owl during breakfast one morning in addition to a letter from the Headmaster informing her that a professor, a Remus Lupin, was willing to meet her and her family at the Leaky Cauldron at the beginning of July to show them where she needed to go for her supplies. He kindly asked her to owl back with an exact dad and the headmaster would pass along the information. He also informs her that since Ilvermorny has a policy that all underage students must leave their wands behind at school for breaks she is to still do the same and her wand will be sent to him. Once she arrived at Hogwarts after the Welcoming Feast she can retrieve her wand from him. She sent back a response immediately saying July 1st would work and that she knew roughly where the Leaky Caukdron was is meeting Professor Lupin wouldn't be a problem.

All too soon the school year was over and Everleigh tearfully said goodbye to Sean with a right hug saying she will write to him and tell him all about Hogwarts once she got settled. Since Sarah and Everleigh always travel back to New York together, the two girls had a little bit more time together. At the Floo Station back in Manhattan, Everleigh and Sarah spent twenty minutes saying good bye before Charlotte informed Everleigh they had to leave. Finally with one last hug Everleigh and Charlotte departed to head home.

The next few weeks flew by while Everleigh packed up the last of her things. Most of her belongings had already been sent to England and she only had a few clothes left that she was taking on the plane. The last Monday in June, Everleigh's grandparents drove Charlotte, Jason, Lucas, and Everleigh to the airport. This flight was similar to the one they had taken left Christmas: Charlotte slept while Jason, Lucas, and Everleigh stayed up talking, laughing, and watching movies.

Once they had landed, Michael was waiting for his family, excited they were finally joining him. It had been almost five months since he had seen his wife and sons and almost six months since he had seen his daughter. Michael knew that the move had not originally been a popular choice for his children but all three seemed to come around to accept the idea. The family of five waited for their bags at baggage claim and then slowly made their way to the car. The ride home was quiet since all three teenagers fell asleep almost as soon as they were in the car.

The new London residents settled into life in England quickly. Charlotte began decorating the day after they arrived, and Lucas, Jason, and Everleigh took to walking around their new neighborhood and getting to know the area.

That Friday was the first of July and Everleigh was scheduled to meet with Professor Lupin at noon. Though they had never gone shopping with Everleigh for her school supplies before, Jason and Lucas were curious. So on Friday, Charlotte, Everleigh, Jason, and Lucas made their way to Charring Cross Road to where Everleigh remembered seeing the sign for the Leaky Cauldron.

Standing outside clearly waiting for someone was a tall sandy-haired man with his back to the family. Assuming this much be Remus Lupin, Everleigh walks up to him to introduce herself. She r aches up to tap his shoulder and says, "Are you Professor Lupin? I'm Everleigh Garrison. Professor Dumbledore said you could show my family and me around."

The man turns around as she is speaking and she sees all the blood drain from his face. When he doesn't respond, she glances at her mom who simply shrugs as she doesn't know what is going on either, "Excuse me sir. Are you okay? You look a little pale," Everleigh asks him.

At this he shakes himself out of his shock at the petite red head and responds, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. So sorry. I am Professor Lupin but you can call me Remus. It's nice to meet you Everleigh. Who is with you?"

"Oh this is my mom Charlotte, and my brothers Lucas and Jason," Everleigh informs Remus pointing to each person in turn.

"Good, good. Well let's get a move on. I'll take you to Gringotts first to enchanted your money and then to get the rest of your books and supplies. I don't know how much Ilvermorny overlaps with Hogwarts in regards to required supplies," he tells the family as he leads them into he Leaky Cauldron and out into the alley to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Well I'll need to get new robes obviously and I need to get more positions supplies, I'm pretty much out of everything, but every thing else seems to be the same," Everleigh tells the older man.

The rest of the day passes smoothly, despite the awkward first encounter; thought Everleigh does notice Remus glancing at her throughout the day with a confused look on his face as if trying to put together a puzzle. Jason and Lucas are in awe of the magic, while Charlotte has somewhat gotten used to it. After all of Everleigh's supplies are purchased, Charlotte insists on Remus joining the family for dinner as a thank you for his help. Despite his protests, he is eventually convinced to join them and Michael for dinner.

After they arrive at the restaurant, Michael and Remus are introduced, and the six are seated.

"So Everleigh, tell me a little about yourself. What's Ilvermorny like? I went to Hogwarts and we didn't have much interaction with any of the other magical schools," Remus inquires of the girl.

"Umm...well Ilvermorny is great. I was a Pukwudgie and my two best friends, Sarah and Sean, were in my house too. I absolutely love Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfigurstjon, but potions is my best subject. Before I transferred my professor was privately tutoring me in addition to my regular class. I made it through both the second and third year curriculum. He was going to start on fourth year potions this year."

"Wow, that's impressive. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my subject, though I don't know who your teacher will be this year," Remus informs her.

"You won't be my professors?" she inquires.

"No. I resigned at the end of the term."

"Oh really? Why?"

The older man looks hesitant to answer for a moment before he replies with a simple, "It was simply time to move on."

Slightly confused but sensing that line of questioning is over she responds with, "Oh, okay."

"Are you looking forward to starting at a new school?" the scarred man asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess. I miss my friends already but it should be interesting. I was actually born here in England so if we hadn't moved to New York I guess I would have gone to Hogwarts from the beginning. I am nervous though."

"Don't be. Hogwarts is great. You'll love it," he tries to reassure her, "Do you know what house you want to be in?"

With a small smile Everleigh responds, "Thank you, and no I don't. My friend Sean has a third closing I think he said who is a few years older than us, and she's a Gryffindor."

"What's her name? I was a Gryffindor myself when I was in school."

"Katie Bell," the younger girl supplies.

"Oh Katie. She's a good girl. I'm sure if you tell her you know her cousin she would help you get acquainted with the castle. She's in the quidditch team as well."

"That's what Sean said too. I am really nervous though. I..." Everleigh hesistates to tell him this but for some reason she feels as if she can open up to the older man, not necessarily a father figure, but more like an uncle or what she imagined it would feel like to have an uncle as both her parents are only children. "I found out over Christmas that I have a brother who goes to Hogwarts. I was adopted but Harry is my biological brother. I don't even know if he knows I exist. I'm hoping that he and I will have a chance to get to know each other this year though."

Everleigh is staring at the food on her plate so she doesn't notice Remus's eyes widen for a moment before he responds, "Do you mean Harry Potter?"

"Yeah...how did you know?" she asks.

"Not many Harry's at Hogwarts," he responds with a chuckle, "Well I was able to get to know Harry quite well this year. I'm sure he would be love to get to know you. He'll be happy to know he has a sister."

At this comment Everleigh becomes contemplative and is quiet for the rest of the meal while Remus chats with Charlotte and Michael. After dinner Remus asks to speak with Charlotte and Michael privately so the Garrison parents send their children to a bakery down the road to pick up dessert.

"What can we do for you Mr. Lupin?" Michael asks the slightly younger man.

"Remus, please," he asks them to call him, "Everleigh informed me she was adopted and her brother is Harry Potter."

"That's correct," Michael responds slightly confused as to why he is bringing this up.

"I...I knew her parents. Her father James was one of my best friends, he was my brother in everything but blood," Remus informs the couple, "If there is anything she needs, anything at all. Even if it's just to talk about her parents or she wants to know them better, please let her know she can write to me."

Charlotte and Michael look at each other surprised, "Well that is very kind of you Remus. I actually knew Lily quite well myself. We grew up next door to each other," Charlotte tells him.

It's now Remus's turn to be surprised, "You know I had no idea she was even still alive. We couldn't find her in the house and nobody knew what happened to her. A good portion of the house collapsed and it was assumed she was crushed under it," he says choking back tears. He still remembers the devastation he felt all those years ago. James and Lily dead, Everleigh presumed dead, Harry at the Dursley's, and then everything that happened between Sirius and Peter. The last year has brought everything to the surface for him while he taught Harry and tried to protect him from Sirius. Then at the end of the year, Sirius was returned to him, now Everleigh is still alive. Remus almost forgot what it was like to have this hope that just maybe everything will be okay again. "I didn't want to overstep so I didn't tell her that I knew her parents, but please let her know I am here for her if she wants me to be. And know that Harry will be thrilled to have her in his life. He doesn't know he ever had a sister, he's had a hard life. He's already lost so much and his life at the Dursley's hasn't been the greatest. All he really wants is a family. He needs a family. I think knowing that he has a sister will do him some good."

Charlotte gives Remus a hug, to which he stiffens not used to physical affection but quickly relaxes, "Thank you Remus. We will talk to her, and know you are welcome in our home anytime. Lily was my best friend. I have missed her a great deal over the years. I can only imagine it is the same for you."

After Charlotte releases Remus, the two men shake hands and say good night. The Garrison parents head down the street to meet their children while Remus turns in the opposite direction to apparate home.

July 1st, 1994 - Lupin Cottage

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Remus shouts as he runs through the back door of his cottage and into his kitchen. After spending the entire day with Everleigh, he prayed Sirius hadn't left yet. Remus knew the Ministry was still searching for Sirius so he couldn't stay forever, but he didn't know exactly when he was leaving. Remus needed to tell him his goddaughter is still alive.

"Remus! Where the bloody hell have you been? You said you were only going to be gone a couple of hours?" Sirius angrily asks as he rushes in from the sitting room. Seeing the shocked, slightly crazed look on Remus's fade he is instantly on alert, "Whats wrong? What happened?"

"She...she's alive," Remus says in awe.

"Who's alive?"

"Everleigh," Remus whispers.

Immediately Sirius's face goes dark, "That's not funny. Don't joke about that. I went to Godric's Hollow before I went to Hogwarts. I saw her grave."

"I know. I went to the funerals, but I just spent the day with her and her adoptive family. She's alive Sirius. It's really her. She looks just like Lily, you can't mistake her. Merlin! I thought I was seeing a ghost when she tapped me on the shoulder."

Not daring to believe his little goddaughter is alive just yet, Sirius just has one question, "How?" he whispers.

"I don't know how exactly but it's her. I mean they never did find her body. She was just presumed dead. She knows she's adopted and she told me she found out over Christmas Harry is her brother."

"Why wasn't she at Hogwarts then? She should have just finished her second year," Sirius retorts. He finally has Harry back after twelve years, if Everleigh comes back into his life as well...well he can hardly believe his good fortune.

"She has lived in New York since she was one. She's been at Ilvermorny the last two years but her family moved back to London earlier this year so she's starting at Hogwarts in the fall."

"She's really alive?"

"She's really alive," Remus declares with a smile.

Sirius's face lights up at the prospect of both of his godchildren. He jumps up with a loud WHOOP and launches himself at Remus tackling the old werewolf in a hug at his excitement. "What's she like? Who raised her? How did she end up in New York?" he begins to send rapid fire questions at Remus.

"She's, well honestly she seems a lot like Lily. Her best subject is Potions but Defense and transfiguration are favorites of hers. I would have come after Diagon Alley but they invited me to dinner and I just couldn't pass up a chance to talk to her. See if it really was her. I didn't want to believe it at first. Merlin! She looks just like Lily but with James's eyes. The exact opposite of Harry," Remus says with a laugh, "She's such a happy kid. She didn't stop smiling once, until Harry came up. She's scared to meet him, thinks he won't want anything to do with her."

"That's crazy. I don't think there is anything Harry wants more than a family," Sirius responds.

"That's what I told her. She already has two older brothers. They all seem very close, I'm pretty sure the one, Lucas, and her are the same age, but Jason is a few years older. Her adoptive mother says she knew Lily; her name is Charlotte. Says they grew up next door to each other. I told her parents that I was close with James. I asked them to tell her she can write to me anytime she wants."

"I think I remember Lily mentioning a muffle friend once or twice, never met her myself," Sirius adds and then smiles and chuckles to himself, "I can't believe Everleigh is alive."

The two old friends spend the rest of the night talking about Harry and Everleigh; Sirius asking questions about the little girl, hungry for information in regards to the little red head he thought of as practically his own when she was born, the little girl who anytime she would cry her parents would set her in his arms and she would immediately calm down. The first few months of Everleigh's life, Sirius was completely devoted to her. Harry was his boy, but he shared a special bond with Everleigh that nobody could explain. When he arrived at Godric's Hollow on Halloween in 1981 and couldn't find her, he like everybody else assumed the worst, and it devastated him. Losing James and Lily was painful beyond all believe but they died for what they believed in: to save their family. Everleigh was just an infant. She had no chance to live yet, and he thought that chance had been stolen from her by Peter. To know she was alive, and soon she and Harry would be together again, he couldn't ask for anything more. Soon his family would be back together again. He originally planned to leave the country to avoid the ministry but now he was going to enlist Remus to help clear his name. He made a mistake by going after Peter that night all those years ago but now he was going to do whatever it took to be a free man. And maybe, just maybe, if he was really lucky they could all be a family again.


	7. Chapter 7

**September 1st, 1994 - The Garrison Residence, London**

"Everleigh! Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" Charlotte calls up the stairs to her daughter before heading back into the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" Everleigh shouts back. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror. Her long, dark, red hair is straight with just a slight perfect curl at the end, she is wearing a little makeup to highlight her bright hazel eyes, a black and white t-shirt dress with a jean jacket tied around her waist, and black converse shoes. _Perfect_ she thinks to herself. Less than a minute later she bounds down the stairs with her school trunk banging each step as she goes. Leaving the trunk by the front door, she follows her mother into the kitchen. Her entire family is sitting at the round table eating pancakes.

"What took you so long? You've been up since 5!" Lucas teases her as she sits down, "And what did you do to your face? You look different."

"Well excuse me for wanting to make a good impression. And it's called makeup. Mom said I could start wearing a little," Everleigh irritably snaps at her brother.

"Lucas don't tease your sister. Everleigh your brother didn't mean anything by it. Leave him alone as well,' Charlotte chastises her two youngest while Jason snickers in the background, "And that's enough out of you as well," turning her glare on Jason. All three mumble out a "sorry" before they all glance at one another and start laughing.

Charlotte simply smiles and shakes her head at her children, well teenagers now. It has always been like this between the three of them. They will snap at , laugh, at, and tease each other, but the fighting never lasts long before they are simply laughing with instead of at each other. She really shouldn't have expected anything less this morning; all three are nervous about starting new schools, and on top of that Everleigh is meeting Harry today. Everybody is wound very tightly this morning.

Breaking Charlotte from her thoughts, Everleigh asks, "What time do we need to leave again?"

Looking at his watch Michael is the one to respond. "In about 20 minutes. No later than eight."

"So have you decided what you're going to say to Harry yet?" Jason inquires looking at his baby sister.

Everleigh responds with a snort, "Not a clue. I figure simply walking up to him and saying 'Hi, I'm your sister' is likely to get me hexed. He'll probably think I'm delusional."

"Yeah, maybe not be so blunt about it," Lucas adds, "Maybe get that Lupin guy to help you. Mom and Dad said he knew you as a baby."

"That might not be a bad idea," Charlotte says jumping into the conversation.

"I don't know. It's been two months and I haven't written him once. He probably thinks I don't care about getting to know him at this point," Everleigh replies with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm sure he would still love to hear from you. He said he and James were like brothers," the older woman tries to reassure her.

Contemplating this for a minute, Everleigh relents. "Fine. I'll write him a letter on the train and send it as soon as I get to school."

Smiling at her daughter Charlotte stands to start clearing the table, "Good," then turning to address her sons, "Now boys go change into your uniforms. We need to get going."

Nodding in acknowledgement of their mother they each take a couple more bites of their breakfast before heading upstairs to their rooms. Not even five minutes later, Jason is helping his father load Everleigh's trunk in the car. After all five of the Garrison's are settled and buckled in, Michael starts off to The Westminster School, where both Jason and Lucas will be attending.

"So, where do you have to go to get to Hogwarts?" Lucas asks Everleigh.

"The train leaves from Kings Cross Station at 11AM."

"Train? That's very….normal," Jason interjects.

"You mean me using a fireplace as a mode of transportation isn't normal?" Everleigh gasps feigning surprise.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, it's weird seeing you walk out of a fireplace," her oldest brother retorts.

"Well if it helps, the instructions Headmaster Dumbledore sent me say I need to walk through a wall to get to Platform 9 ¾," Everleigh says while giggling.

"How would that help?" Jason laughs.

"Well walking through a wall is more magical and less what you would call normal. Does that make it a more acceptable way to get to my magic school?"

Jason rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Just don't hurt yourself."

Everleigh just chuckles quietly at Jason before leaning over to put her head on Lucas's shoulder. Leaving Lucas behind at the beginning of the school year is always the hardest. Though they aren't actually twins, since the beginning they have had a twin-like bond, and their parents have basically raised them as twins. Knowing she just needs some reassurance, Lucas places his head on top of Everleigh's and reaches for her hand. Lucas knows Everleigh is much more nervous than she is letting on. Squeezing her hand Lucas whispers so only Everleigh can hear, "You'll be fine. He'll love you, and if he doesn't Jason and I will just beat him up."

Quietly laughing, Everleigh just squeezes his hand back in responds.

Lucas continues, "And no matter what, I know I'll always be your favorite big brother."

"Yes you will. Don't tell JJ," Everleigh whispers with a smile.

"I heard that," Jason interjects.

Both Everleigh and Jason start laughing. Everleigh lifts her head and turns to Jason, "Awww….JJ. You know we love you,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you both too," Jason says while shaking his head and a smile on his face.

Michael pulls up to the school and parks. Everybody gets out to say goodbye. Michael and Charlotte give each of their sons hugs while wishing them a good first day and telling them they will see them after school. When it's Everleigh's turn to say goodbye Jason doesn't hesitate in picking her up in a big bear hug. "Have a good term baby sister. Try not to get into too much trouble without me there to bail you out."

Everleigh laughs, "I won't, and honestly how much trouble can I really get into? Nothing interesting _ever_ happened at Ilvermorny. I doubt Hogwarts will be much different." She then leans closer and whispers in his ear, "You're my favorite brother too JJ."

With that he squeezes her one more time before putting her down. "Love you Ev."

She then turns to Lucas and practically squeezes him to death.

"Can't breathe Ev," Lucas chokes out.

Chuckling Everleigh releases Lucas. "Sorry. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Don't forget what I said. He'll love you too."

With one last hug and promises to see each other at Christmas, the Garrison boys walk into school, while Charlotte, Michael, and Everleigh climb back into the car and head to King's Cross Station.

Almost an hour later, Michael is shaking his daughter awake. "Princess, wake up. We're here."

Yawning Everleigh wakes up and looks around, "Sorry, I didn't really sleep much last night. What time is it?"

"It's only 9:30 so we have some time. There's a cafe right across the street. Let's get something to drink there and wait."

"Sounds good," she responds getting out of the car.

After ordering, tea for Charlotte and Everleigh, and coffee for Michael, the three take their drinks and sit at a little table by the front window of the shop. Everleigh spends the next forty-five minutes talking about her course books and what she is excited to learn about this year, and how she hopes she can prove to this potions professor how good she is and hopefully he or she will agree to private lessons as well. Michael and Charlotte just smile and ask questions, happy to see she is getting more excited and seems less nervous. Everleigh has always been a kind, sweet child, concerned about everybody's well being more than her own. People can't help but be drawn in by her smile and genuine joy for life, always getting into mischief with Lucas and Jason but smart enough not to get caught….most of the time.

Michael finally interrupts his daughter once they are all done, "Are you ready to head over? We still have some time but we don't know how crowded it will be."

Smiling, Everleigh responds, "Yeah sure."

Picking up her tote bag, Everleigh gets up and leads her parents back to their car so she can get her trunk. The family of three then make their way inside.

"Okay, where are we going again?" Charlotte asks.

"Platform 9 ¾. Headmaster Dumbledore says it's between Platforms 9 and 10."

They make their way to the platforms and look around nervously.

"So it says we need to walk through this wall. It acts like a barrier between the platforms," Everleigh informs her parents.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte questions the instructions, "That doesn't really seem safe."

"Ummm…..yes?" Everleigh does not sound confident in her answer.

"Well I guess we could just try? See what happens."

"Okay. Let's do this, "Michael tries to sound reassuring.

As they approach the barrier a very large black dog comes running up to them with a happy sounding bark and a wagging tail, leash trailing behind him.

Everleigh kneels down to pet him, "Hello. Who do you belong to?"

"Everleigh, be careful. You don't know where he came from," Charlotte cautions.

"He has a leash so he's clearly not a stray. I'm sure he's perfectly safe," Everleigh counters.

"Snuffles! You can not just run off like that!" a man shouts from behind them. Turning around the Garrison's see Remus Lupin running up to them.

"Mr. Lupin, hi!" Everleigh exclaims with a bright smile, "Is this your dog?"

"Hello Everleigh, Charlotte, Michael.. Good to see you again," Remus greets them, then turning to the dog still wagging his tail he picks up the leash. "So sorry about that. I figured I would see Harry off today and didn't want to leave Snuffles here at home."

"It's not a problem. He's such a cute dog. I've always wanted one but Mom and Dad say we aren't home enough," Everleigh informs the older man.

Michael chuckles, "We aren't home enough. Not to mention you're home barely three months out of the year now," then turning to Remus the two shake hands, "Good to see you again Remus."

"Likewise. So have you figured out how to get onto the platform yet?" he inquires.

Charlotte, looking nervous, responds, "Well, Everleigh's letter has instructions but we're not sure."

"It's fairly simple. Just walk through the wall here. My first time I ran through it with my eyes closed I was so nervous."

"So just run right through?" Everleigh questions.

"Yeah, why don't you go first and then I'll bring your parents through. They won't be able to get through without someone magical," Remus offers.

Glancing up at her parents she responds, "Alright. Can I take your dog with me?"

Laughing Remus agrees and hands over the leash. Everleigh turns the cart to face the wall, with a deep breath both she and Snuffles start running straight towards the brick. Right before impact she closes her eyes, but it never comes. She finally opens her eyes to see a scarlet steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express on the front. Everleigh turns around just in time to see Remus and her parents pop through the barrier.

"Why don't we go find you a compartment to put your trunk in before we say goodbye. You still have about thirty minutes before the train leaves," Michael suggests.

"Okay," Everleigh agrees with a smile before giving Remus the leash back and walking off with her father.

Remus sheepishly turns to Charlotte before saying, "I'm truly sorry about intruding. I was only coming to speak to Harry. I didn't think I would run into you."

"Oh don't worry about it. I believe Everleigh was going to send you a letter tonight anyway. This way she can talk to you in person," Charlotte tells him.

At that moment Everleigh and Michael walk back up to Charlotte and Remus.

"That was fast," Charlotte remarks.

"There was an empty compartment right when we got on the train," Everleigh responds with a shrug and then nervously turns to Remus. "Umm...Mr. Lupin I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

Swallowing nervously before taking a deep breath, Everleigh begins with, "First, I would like to apologize for not contacting you sooner. It was very kind of you to offer to tell me about my birth father."

"It's okay. I understand it's a difficult situation. Whenever you are ready I am more than happy to tell you whatever you would like to know," Remus responds kindly.

"Thank you. Second, you said you know Harry. I was hoping you could help to introduce me. It's just I don't actually know how to tell him who I am."

"Of course. I would be glad to help. Would you like to wait with me and I can introduce you as soon as he arrives?" Remus questions.

"No!" Everleigh practically shouts, "I mean no, not yet. It's too public. Maybe one of the weekends in the local village. Hogsmeade? Mom and Dad signed a permission slip for me to go."

Smiling, Remus agrees. "Sure. Why don't you send me a letter when you know the date for the first weekend and I'll arrange to have lunch with Harry."

Breathing a sigh of relief that she now has somewhat of a plan in place Everleigh thanks Remus. Giving Snuffles one last pet, Remus and the bear like dog say goodbye after seeing a group of redheads and one of messy black hair. Everleigh then turns to say goodbye to her parents. Hugging her father first she says, "I'm going to miss you. I'll see you for Christmas break."

"I love you princess. Have a good term. Write to us and let us know what happens with Harry."

The two break their hug and Charlotte pulls Everleigh to her. "I love you. We'll see you soon."

"I love you too Mom," Everleigh responds.

With that Everleigh walks back to the compartments she snagged for herself. Settling into a seat, Everleigh decided to pull out the journal that her mother gave her.

 **January 1st, 1981**

 _I can't believe it. Pregnant. Eight weeks pregnant to be exact. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell James? Harry isn't even a year old and we've been stuck in this house for months. Having one child in the middle of war was crazy, having two….it's too much. Voldemort is already potentially after Harry because of that stupid prophecy, I feel as if I am struggling with one child, I have no idea how I'm going to protect two._

 _Merlin! I can't believe I thought Sirius giving me this journal for Christmas was such a joke. 'Now you can vent here instead of taking out your frustrations on Ol' Prongsie here,' he said. As much as it pains me to say: Sirius was right. I now more than ever need some place to get everything out. I can't talk to Alice since she's hiding with Frank and Neville. And I can't always burden James. He tries to stay positive but I can tell he's just as worried, just as stressed, just as ready to blow as I am._

 _I won't be able to keep baby a secret for much longer. My morning sickness is awful, he's going to start noticing. Despite the fear and worry, there is a small glimmer of hope in me. The same glimmer I had when I found out I was pregnant with Harry. Something so good and pure can never be a bad thing. I know that no matter what my babies will be loved. I will make sure of it._

Before she can ready any further, the door to the compartment opens. A tall, lanky boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes walks in wearing casual navy blue robes. As soon as he spots Everleigh he hesitates for a second before sitting down across from her without a word.

"Umm...hi," Everleigh greets the boy.

He nods at her but doesn't say anything, simply pulls a book out of his bag.

"I'm Everleigh," she tries again, "What's your name?"

After a moment of hesitation he finally responds, "Theo Nott."

"Well it's nice to meet you Theo Nott," Everleigh replies with her bright smile.

"Where are you from? You don't sound British," he questions.

"New York. Actually I was born in England but my family moved to the States when I was one. We just moved back over the summer."

"So you're a first year?"

"No, I'm going into my third actually. I went to Ilvermorny for my first two years."

"Interesting."

The door to the compartment opens again and a pale, blonde boy with grey eyes and a pointy face walks in followed by two thuggish looking boys.

"Theo, how are you? How was your holiday?" the blonde boy asks of Theo, completely ignoring the redhead in the compartment.

"Draco, hello. I'm well. Holidays were boring though, spent them hanging around the manor."

"Manor?" Everleigh interjects, curious about the boy.

All four boys turn to acknowledge the lone girl, and before Theo can answer her, the blonde, Draco, gives her a look of disgust, "Gods! Are you another Weasley?"

Slightly confused and feeling as if she should be offended, Everleigh retorts, "Umm...no. I don't know what a Weasley is, but I'm Everleigh. Everleigh Garrison."

"Garrison? That's not a wizarding name," Draco responds then turns to Theo, "Are you befriending mudbloods now?"

"No, she was here when I sat down, " Theo responds with a bored voice while flipping through his book.

"Excuse me, if I could interrupt. What's a mudblood?" Everleigh asks to get the two boys attention.

Both look at her incredulously. "It means you have muggle parents," Theo supplies.

"Well considering I don't know what a muggle is I'm going to say no?" Everleigh seems uncertain.

"Muggle , non-magical. You have no magic in your bloodline," Draco tries to get this strange girl to understand.

"Oh!" Everleigh exclaims in understanding, "A No-Maj. We call them No-Majs in the US. And then the answer is still no. My adoptive parents are No-Majs but my birth parents were a witch and wizard."

"Gods! That might be even worse. Your parents didn't want you and sent you to be raised by _muggles_ AND you're American," Draco says with disgust.

Defensively Everleigh jumps up, dropping the journal on the floor. "Hey! I resent that. I'm just as much of a witch as you are a wizard. Who cares who raised me? AND for your information, technically I'm British. I was born in England, and even if I wasn't, New York is a hell of a lot better than London!" Everleigh finishes with a shout.

"Excuse me! Do you know who I am? How dare you speak to me that way! I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy," Draco spits out at her, the look of disgust seemingly permanently etched on his face.

"Is that so _Malfoy_?

"Yes please do tell us again just how important you are. It's fascinating."

Turning to the door, Everleigh sees a pair of twin redhead boys glaring at the blonde.

"What do you two weasels want?" Draco demands.

"Well-" the twin on the left starts.

"We heard you shouting-" the other twin continues.

"At this fair maiden here-"

"And decided to investigate," the two finish together.

"It's none of _your_ business who I speak with and how. So leave. This is a Slytherin compartment."

"You know I am capable of standing up for myself thank you very much," Everleigh interrupts.

"Ah yes, maybe my fair maiden. But that is not the Gryffindor way," the right twin responds.

"And we must rescue all damsels in distress from the evil dragon," the left twin finishes with a flourish.

Theo snickers in the background at the play on words of Draco's name, who then turns and glares at his friend.

Now ignoring the others in the compartment, the three redheads introduce themselves.

"Fred Weasley at your service, " the left twin states, "And this is my brother George."

"Everleigh Garrison," then turning to the other four boys, "And as fun as this little welcoming committee has been, I believe I will go find somewhere else to sit," she states coldly.

Theo leans down to pick up the book Everleigh was reading when he spots the inscription on the back at the bottom. Lily Evans Potter AKA Mrs. Prongs. _Huh, weird._ He thinks to himself. Theo hands the book back to the younger girl who snatches it from him before also grabbing her tote bag and stalking out, quickly followed by the Weasley twins.

Out in the corridor, Everleigh starts to quickly walk away.

"Everleigh! Wait!" one of the twins shouts, George she thinks.

She stops to let them catch up with her.

"Are you okay? Don't worry about Malfoy and his merry band of idiots. He's a git," George assures her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mostly just annoyed," she assures them, "Thanks for helping though. Normally that's something my brothers do."

"Oh, where are your brothers? We can walk you to them," the other one, Fred, offers.

"Oh, no. They're No-Majs so they aren't here," she responds, then harshly asks, "You don't have a problem with that do you?" She had never had any issues with who her family is at Ilvermorny and doesn't understand why it's such a big deal here.

"Woah, no. Not at all," Fred assures her, "At least I don't think we do, but just to be sure: what's a No-Maj?"

"A No-Maj is a non-magical. Draco called them muggles."

"Then no, we definitely don't care. Blood purity doesn't matter," George assures her as well.

"Good. That Draco person seemed to really care about who my family was. I don't know why. It was never a big deal at Ilvermorny."

"Don't worry about it. Some people are just prejudiced against anybody who doesn't have pureblood, just ignore them. The people who matter won't care. So if you're American, I'm guessing Ilvermorny is the school you went to? What are you doing on your way to Hogwarts?" George asks.

"My family just moved back to London from New York over the summer, and my parents thought it would be easier if I went to Hogwarts instead of trying to coordinate travel to and from the US all the time," she informs them, "So now I'm going into my third year here."

"Third year?" the twins say together obviously excited.

"We have a sister going into her third year. Want us to introduce you?" George asks.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great," Everleigh agrees happy to see that there are at least a few decent people at Hogwarts.

The twins and Everleigh walk about halfway down the train before George stops and opens a compartment door, "Hey Gin, I have somebody I want you to meet," he steps out of the way to let Everleigh walk into the compartment. "This is Everleigh. She's from New York but just moved to London, so she's starting her third year at Hogwarts."

With that both George and Fred walk away to find their friends after a quick, "Play nicely kiddos."

Everleigh tentatively sits down across from the other redhead and next to a brunette boy with a toad in his hands. The redhead holds out her hand with a smile, "Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you."

Relaxing Everleigh shakes Ginny's hand and responds, "Everleigh Garrison."

"This is Neville Longbottom," pointing to the boy sitting next to Everleigh, "and Luna Lovegood," gesturing to a blonde girl sitting in the corner reading a magazine called The Quibbler.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Everleigh says with a smile.

"So how do you know Fred and George," Ginny inquires.

"I wa in a screaming match with this guy who was being rude and they heard and rescued me. When I told them I was going into third year they offered to introduce me to you."

"Who was yelling at you?" Neville asks.

"Draco Malfoy," Everleigh responds with a roll of her eyes, "Stupid name."

Both Neville and Ginny make faces. "Yeah, he's a prat. Avoid him if you can," Ginny advises.

With a laugh Everleigh tries to change the subject. "Thanks for the advice. So what house is everybody in?"

"Well Neville and I are Gryffindors," Ginny supplies.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," a dreamy voice belonging to Luna says.

Curious, Neville asks, "Do you know what house you want to be in?"

"Not really. I don't know that much about about of them. I was a Pukwudgie at Ilvermorny, the house of the heart," Everleigh states proudly.

Wanting to know more about the new girl, Neville continues, "What's Ilvermorny like?"

"Amazing! I loved it there. It's this big castle. My friends and I didn't really start to get to know the castle until this past year, but it was fun trying to find a new place to study or hang out every week. All my classes for this year are the same as I took there as well, except I'm adding Ancient Runes. What's Hogwarts like?"

"It sounds similar. Hogwarts is a castle as well. You'll most likely get lost. I'm a fourth year and I sometimes still have trouble getting around," Neville chuckles.

Everleigh laughs along with him before settling back and getting comfortable for the rest of the trip. The next few hours pass quickly with the four getting to know each other. Everleigh tells them about growing up in New York and about her family. Luna tells them all about her summer searching for something called a crumple-horned snorkack with her father, a trip they take every summer. Then Ginny starts talking about her summer and the Quidditch World Cup. "I have never been more scared in my life. I can't believe Death Eaters were out in the open like that, and when we couldn't find Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I thought for sure something happened to them."

"Wait, Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Everleigh asks quickly, nervous for a second thinking something happened to her brother, then relaxing knowing Remus would have told her if that was the case.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Ginny narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, umm...no reason, I was just curious. Remus Lupin was the one to take my family to Diagon Alley and then he had dinner with us. He told me about Harry," Everleigh stammers out quickly, hopefully the half truth is believeable. She doesn't want to reveal to some random girl, who clearly knows Harry well, who she is before Harry knows. This seems to satisfy Ginny and a few minutes later, she and Luna leave to find the trolley. Neville declines wanting to keep Everleigh company.

"So what is your favorite subject?" Everleigh questions, wanting to get to know Neville better thinking this may be the same Neville whose parents were friends with the Potters.

"Herbology. What about you?"

"Well I absolutely love Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration but my best subject is Potions. My previous professor was actually privately tutoring me. I'm hoping that I can convince the potions professor to do the same."

Neville grimaces at the thought of the Potions Master. After last year when Professor Lupin taught them about boggarts and he put Professor Snape in his grandmother's clothes, the Head of Slytherin house has treated him even worse than before.

"What's that face for?" Everleigh is curious noticing Neville's reaction.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Professor Snape, our potions master, he pretty much hates everybody except Slytherins."

"Oh...I guess I can still try. I've already done both the second and third year curriculum at Ilvermorny, and looking over the textbook for this year I already know all of the potions in there as well. Maybe once he understands how competent I am…" Everleigh trails off.

Not wanting to upset her, "Well, all you can do is ask," Neville responds with an encouraging smile.

The two teenagers then let the conversation fizzle out, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Ginny and Luna come back, and shortly after Ginny's brother Ron, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter wander in looking for Ginny.

"Hi guys! How were your holidays?" Neville asks as they walk in.

Hermione, smiling warmly at him, responds first. "It was good. Minus the World Cup though. Were you there?"

"No, Gran didn't want to get tickets."

Everleigh is sitting quietly by Neville simply observing the three as they catch up with her new friend. She can't help but stare at the messy haired boy with glasses. The two look nothing alike. Everleigh's mom always says that she looks just like Lily, so she assumes Harry looks like James, not that she's ever seen pictures of James.

Harry can feel the girl staring at him so he turns to introduce himself. "Hello I'm Harry."

Neville interjects to introduce Everleigh to the trio. "Oh, sorry. This is Everleigh Garrison. She's transferring here from Ilvermorny. This is Ron, Hermione, and Harry," he points to each individual as he says their name.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Everleigh greets.

"Do you know what house you're in yet?" Hermione asks trying to make conversation, noticing that she hasn't stopped staring at Harry.

"No, not yet. I still need to be sorted."

"Well we're all Gryffindors but you can't go wrong with any house," the older girl tries to reassure her.

"Except Slytherin," Ron interjects.

"Well yes, Slytherin does have some negative attributes, but let's not scare her before she actually starts at Hogwarts," Hermione lightly scolds her friend.

Everleigh chuckles, "It's okay. I've already met some Slytherins and they weren't the friendliest. I don't think I'd like spending much time with them."

"I'll point out Professor McGonagall when we get to the castle. She's the one in charge of sorting for the first years," Hermione offers.

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate it," she accepts with a smile.

The rest of the train ride passes quietly only interrupted by the boys deciding to play a few games of Exploding Snap. Once at the castle, Hermione points out a stern looking older lady with her hair pulled back in a very severe bun.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione calls as the two girls approach.

"Miss Granger, please make your way into the Great Hall. We'll need to start the Sorting soon."

"Yes m'am. I just wanted to bring Everleigh Garrison to you. She transferred and still needs to be sorted."

At this Professor McGonagall notices the smaller redhair witch next to hermione and freezes. When she doesn't respond Hermione questions, "Professor McGonagall? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her shock, the professor quickly answers, "Yes, yes. I'm fine my dear. Thank you for delivering Miss Garrison to me. Join the rest of the students now if you please."

As Hermione leaves, Everleigh greets the Deputy Headmistress, "It's nice to meet you Professor McGonagall."

"You as well Miss Garrison," still somewhat shocked at the resemblance of Everleigh to one of her former students.

Everleigh sights remembering Remus Lupin's reaction to first seeing her. "Am I going to get that a lot?"

"Get what a lot?" the professor asks her to clarify.

"That gobsmacked look? Mr. Lupin had the same look when he first met me. I know, I look just like my birth mother, but I would like to know if this is something I should just get used to or if it will be limited to only a few occurrences."

"Wait, so you're really…"

"James and Lily Potter are my birth parents, yes."

In an uncharacteristic show of emotions, Minerva McGonagall allows a few tears to fall. "Your mother was one of my favorite students, but yes I suspect there will be a few people shocked to see you."

Huffing, Everleigh mutters, "Great. Exactly what I need."

"And what exactly do you need?" McGonagall asks eying the girl.

"I've known that I was adopted since I was six, but I just found out who my birth family is over Christmas. I've had time to get used to it….but I'm not a novelty. I just want to get to know my brother without everybody staring."

"That is quite understandable Miss Garrison, but you may not get your wish. Most people are fascinated by your brother, and very few people even knew of your existence. They will undoubtedly want to know how it is even possible that you are here."

"I was born before they were killed. Somehow I ended up on the doorstep of my adoptive parents house in London. I don't know how I got there but not Harry."

"Well maybe you'll be able to find your answers one day," the professor advises.

Left to contemplate that, Professor McGonagall goes to greet the incoming first years and begins to explain the houses. They are led into the Great Hall, which grows silent, and stand before a stool with a tattered hat on it. A second passes and then the hat starts to sing from a rip near the brim:

A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dram,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began,

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the erst;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick they worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

No slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The hat fell silent and the Hall burst into applause. Once everybody was quiet, Professor McGonagall started calling the first years alphabetically. The first years were all sorted before the headmaster stood up, "Before we all tuck-in to our delicious feast, we have one more sorting. For the first time in many years we have a transfer student. Everleigh Garrison is entering her third year and comes to us from Ilvermorny in the United States. Please make her feel welcome."

Her face turning as red as her hair in embarrassment, Everleigh ducks her head to avoid people's stares and makes her way to the stool. She sits down to see everybody staring at her with curiosity before the hat is dropped on her head obscuring her vision.

 _Well well well. Another Potter. This is a surprise._

 **Yeah, I know. Nobody knew about me. I'm special. Whatever.**

 _Well where to put you? You're particularly hard to place like your brother._

 **I really don't care where I go. Just wherever I'll fit in best please.**

 _I see plenty of loyalty to family and friends alike. Kindness and caring for everybody in general. A need to make others happy, to save others. Plenty of courage and determination, and a keen intelligence, but also great ambition. You would do well in Gryffindor, just like your parents and brother. Potters are always in Gryffindor as well you know._

 **I'm not a Potter though, I'm a Garrison.**

 _That is true, you may have been born a Potter but you were raised a Garrison. If you simply want to join the best house for you then I know exactly where to put you…._

 **A/N: We finally made it to Hogwarts. She's met Harry as well! Please review and let me know what you think! Also I'd love to see people's opinions on which house she is going to end up in. I've already decided where she's going to end up but I'd like to know what you guys think. Enjoy the update!**


	8. Chapter 8

RAVENCLAW!

The Sorting Hat shouts for the entire hall to hear. The table of blue and bronze cheers loudly while the rest of the houses clap politely. Smiling, Everleigh takes the hat off and hands it back to Professor McGonagall before joining her new house, taking a seat next to Kuna and across from a pretty Asian girl.

"Excellent! Now that we are all sorted, let us enjoy a delicious meal. Tuck in," Professor Dumbledore instructs the entirety of the Great Hall.

Immediately the feast appears on the tables in front of the students and everybody begins to fill their plates, Everleigh choosing a bit of chicken with some roasted potatoes to start with.

"Hello Everleigh Garrison, I'm glad you were sorted into Ravenclaw," Luna starts speaking to the redhead in that dreamy voice of hers.

"Luna, you can just call me Everleigh," she informs the blonde with a smile and a small laugh.

"Did you enjoy the train ride? I know we didn't get to talk much. You seemed very fascinated with Harry Potter."

Everleigh blushes at being called out over her staring at Harry, "Oh, umm...yeah. The professor who took my family and me to get my books told me about him, I didn't expect to actually meet him, and the train ride was just long. At Ilvermorny we are given a time to Floo to school so it's a lot quicker."

"That's interesting. Is Ilvermorny a lot different than your first impression of Hogwarts?"

"Not really. It's a castle as well but since everybody Floos to school we have an Opening Lunch instead of an evening feast, and the sorting is different as well. Plus here nobody got their wands after their sorting."

"No they didn't. Everybody here buys their wands in Diagon Alley," Luna informs Everleigh, obviously slightly confused.

"So at Ilvermorny after you're sorted before you can join your house, there is a wand room you have to go to in order to get your wand."

The pretty Asian girl across from Everleigh hears the last part of her statement and jumps in, "Wait...so you don't go buy your wand?"

"Nope. It's been tradition since the school was founded to wait until after the Sorting to get your wand."

"What's the Sorting like?" Luna asks.

"We have four houses as well but instead of a Sorting Hat there is a Gordon's Knot carved into the floor with statues of the mascots for the four houses around it. When you stand on the Knot, whichever statue reacts to your magic is the house you're in. I was the first person in about 15 years that had two statues react. What's funny is that I chose to be a Pukwudgie but then the core of my wand is a Thunderbird feather, which is the other house I could have been in," Everleigh informs the students that are now listening in.

"Interesting. Well I'm sure you'll enjoy Hogwarts. I'm Cho Chang by the way and this is Marietta Edgecomb," the Asian girl introduces herself and her brunette friend.

"Nice to meet you. Everleigh Garrison."

Cho laughs in response, "I think the whole school knows who you are now, but it's nice to meet you as well."

Turning to Luna, Everleigh starts to ask about her classes, "I noticed third year is the year you start to take electives. Are you taking any extra classes this year?"

"Oh yes, I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Did you decide over the summer what you're taking?" Luna responds dreamily.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore wrote to me at the end of the school year to give me the instructions I needed to start here and I was able to choose my classes then. I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures as well but I've been taking that since first year, though I added Ancient Runes to my schedule. I can't wait for classes to start tomorrow. When do we get our schedules?" she questions.

"We'll get them at breakfast tomorrow. Professor Flitwick, he's our head of house and the Charms professor, will hand them out to everybody."

At that moment the food on the table disappears and Professor Dumbledore stands again to address the students, "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to included Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever Banishing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

This announcement causes a great deal of commotion by the majority of the students, clearly upset that their beloved sport is being cancelled. Dumbledore waits a minute for the Great Hall to settle down before continuing on.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..."

Dumbledore trails off when a loud bang sounds and the doors burst open to reveal a badly scarred man, with a magical eye that is whirring around the entire hall seemingly on its own, a wooden leg, and a walking staff. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." The man walks up to Dumbledore and the two embrace like old friends, before Professor Moody goes to take a seat behind the head table.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbarons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the TriWizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know you all will be to bring the TriWizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. This..." Again Dumbledore is interrupted by the loud complaints of many students but he chooses to simply speak over them, "is a measure that we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinked our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for a greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" he finishes with a clap of his hands to send the students on their way.

Everleigh, still needing to get her wand from Professor Dumbledore, turns to Luna to ask, "Hey Luna, could you wait a minute? I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore quickly but I don't know where the Ravenclaw dorms are."

"Oh of course. I'll just wait in the Entrance Hall for you," Luna agrees.

Everleigh watches Luna for a moment as she, along with the rest of the student body, files en masse out of the Great Hall. She then turns around to walk towards the head table to see a few teachers all congregated in a circle speaking to each other. Not wanting to interrupt but really needing her wand so she can finally go to sleep, Everleigh hesitantly speaks up, "Excuse me...sir?"

All the professors spin around at her voice, not noticing they had a student joining the conversation. As expected, the professors look at her with slight shock. The tall Professor with greasy hair and a hooked nose in particular is intensely staring at her. Rolling her eyes she addresses Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, could I please have my wand? I was told that it would be sent to you so I can get it after the feast?"

"Ah, yes," Professor Dumbledore acknowledges the young girl kindly and pulls out her wand from inside his robes, "I've never seen a wand quite like this I must say."

"It's rosewood, with a thunderbird feather for the core. It's perfect," she informs them quite proudly. "Thank you for holding on to it for me. I assume that I don't return it to you at the end of the school year, correct?"

"That is correct. You will have the Trace in you here so you still won't be allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts until you're seventeen but we do not confiscate wands."

"Yes, Mr. Lupin informed me when we went to Diagon Alley about the Trace." A moment of awkward silence passes and all Everleigh wants to do is leave to escape the stares of the other three professors but doesn't want to appear rude. "Well thank you again. I'll immm...just head to my dorm now. I have a housemate waiting for me. Good night."

With that she turns and walks out of the Great Hall feeling the eyes of her professors on her the entire way. Great, she thinks to herself, with the way the professors are acting I'll be lucky to make t a week before somebody tells Harry who I am.

The group of professors simply continues to stare at the little red headed girl as she makes her way to the Entrance Hall. A minute oases before anybody speaks.

"Didn't she look exactly like..." Professor Flitwick begins breaking the silence.

McGonagall interrupts him before anything else can be said. "Yes...perhaps we should all make our way to the Headmaster's office to discuss this?" She suggests while looking at Professor Dumbledore for confirmation at her request.

"Yes, my office would be a good idea," the old wizard agrees. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape make their way in an unusual silence up to the stone gargoyle that leads to the office. Once everybody is settled in the chairs surrounding the large desk, Dumbledore addresses his transfiguration professor, "Now Minerva, perhaps you would like to start."

With tears in her eyes for the second time that night, McGonagall shakes her head. "I don't even know where to begin. I thought the same thing when Miss Granger brought her to me before the feast. She looks just like Lily did. I was just as shocked and she seemed to be able to tell. She knows exactly who she is and who her orients are. It seems she was adopted but long after the attack, and then obviously raised in America. She clearly doesn't want a spectacle to be made though. Miss Po--Garrison did mention getting to know her brother but I have no idea what he knows exactly."

"Well, this is quite the shock. I think it's best for us to remain vigilant for any issues that may arise for her but try to let her come to us if she needs anything. Filibuster, perhaps as her head of house you could ask for a meeting and see how she is settling in or if she needs anything," Professor Dumbledore advises.

"Of course Albus," the little Charms professor agrees in his high pitched voice, and then almost to himself with a smile on his face, "Lily Potter has a daughter. I can't believe it. And clearly just as brilliant as her mother to end up in Ravenclaw I dare say." Professor Flitwick then quickly takes his leave after that followed by Professor McGonagall. Only the Potions Master, who has been unnervingly silent, remains with the headmaster.

"Severus. I know this must be difficult for you. I, of all people, know who Lily was to you," the headmaster begins.

"With all due respect headmaster, you don't know how difficult this is for me, and I would thank you to not pretend that you do," Professor Snape sneers.

"I've been in contact with her professors, she is quite the gifted student, particularly at Potions. You may find you could actually like the girl."

"Unlikely. She may look like Lily but she is still the spawn of Potter. She is most likely the same as her arrogant father and reckless brother." Severus stands up and is out the door before Dumbledore can respond. With a sigh of resignation, the Hogwarts headmaster pulls out a piece of parchment and quill to send off a letter to Remus Lupin, hoping he can provide more insight on the girl he had assumed dead all those years ago.

Severus Snape storms out of the Headmaster's office and down to his private quarters in the dungeons. He spends the better part of an hour pacing his sitting room thinking about Lily, the poor decisions he's made over his lifetime, the fact he resigned himself to trying to protect Potter's son simply because he is Lily's son as well. Now...well now there is Everleigh as well. A girl who looks so much like Lily but at the same time but. She doesn't have Lily's bright emerald green eyes he thinks to himself. When he first spotted her after the first years had been sorted, he was far enough away to convince himself he was simply seeing things. How is he going to be able to look into Lily's face every day and not be reminded of mistakes he made long ago? All Severus knows is this is going to be a long year.

Seeing Luna waiting for her by the stairs she hurried over to her, eager to see her new dorm. "Hey Luna, ready?"

"Of course, we have to go up to the fifth floor," Luna informs Everleigh as they set off up the stairs. "What did you need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about?"

"Oh, he had my wand. In the States until you're of age you can't take your wand home with you. It had to do with some old law, when every witch and wizard needed a wand permit, and there was some big breach to the Statue of Secrecy plus it cut down on underage magic. The law was repealed sometime in the 60s I think but we still are required to leave our wands at school. Tradition or something I guess." Everleigh never understood why she couldn't bring her wand home with her, but never questioned it. That is just how things are done. She assumes it's different in Wizarding Britain, not that having her wand will do her any good if she still isn't allowed to use magic.

The two walk in comfortable silence up to the fifth floor when Luna stops in front of a door with only a bronze eagle door knocker adorning it where she waits for a moment before the eagle speaks. "What always comes, but never arrives?" It asks.

"Huh?" Everleigh, very confused, looks to Luna hoping for some clue.

"You have to answer a riddle to get into the Tower. What do you think?"

"Hmmm...what always comes but never arrives?" Thinking to herself, Everleigh tries to reason out the puzzle making a mental not to never come back to the common room too late when she is tired and her brain doesn't want to work.

"Oh I know," Luna declares in that dreamy voice of hers, "Tomorrow."

"Correct" and the door swings open for the two third-year girls to walk through, into a wide, circular room with large arched windows covered in blue and bronze silk curtains. The floor is covered in a thick midnight blue carpet with stars woven into it, and this same pattern seems to be reflected into the ceiling. There is a multitude of tables, chairs, and bookcases scattered through the large common area, and a large white marble statue of a woman, who Luna informs her is their house founder Rowena Ravenclaw, is located by the only other door in the room besides the entrance. Everleigh can't help but feel at home in the airy room. Luna leads her to the door by the statue and pulls it open to reveal two staircases.

"This is where the dorms are. The left staircase is for the boys, and the right is for the girls. We're third year so our rooms are on the third level," Luna explains as she leads the way past the first two landings and through the door in the third; inside the third year girls' dorm are a total of six four-poster beds decorated in a mixture of blue and bronze. Four of the six beds already have the curtains drawn around them, clearly Everleigh wasn't going to get to know the rest of her roommates tonight, so the two girls quietly get ready for bed before pulling their own curtains closed as well.

Everleigh spent most of the night thinking about the day as well as what was going on at Ilvermorny. She had enjoyed meeting most of the people she did on the train and was looking forward to starting classes the next day but it wasn't the same. She missed Sarah and Sean and how easy it was to be with them, and she missed not being the center of attention. Her being new seemed to be such a novelty for everybody and she hoped it would wear off soon. From there her thoughts drifted to Harry as they usually had over the past eight months; she couldn't believe that she had finally gotten to meet him. It made it easier to imagine telling him who she really is not that she has spoke to him, but she still worries that he won't care. He grew up with their mother's family who clearly wanted him over Everleigh, at least according to what her parents told her, and he seems to have good friends, friends as good as Sarah and Sean are to her. She doesn't want to disrupt that but she has this need to get to know him. After meeting him fact to face she doesn't think she can wait until the first Hogsmeade weekend to tell him, she wants to get to know him as her brother. With her new resolve, Everleigh decides to write to Remus to thank him for his help but she'll tell Harry on her own, and to see if she can find a time in the next week or so to talk to Harry alone. And with that Everleigh finally rolls over and falls asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you everybody who guessed left reviews. Most of you were correct! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the past few but it just felt like the right place to stop. I forgot to put at the beginning of the last chapter but the Sorting Hat song I took from Goblet of Fire, same with Dumbledore's speech in this chapter. So thank you to JK Rowling for providing all of us with her beautiful words. I hope you enjoy this update. Don't forget to review! Enjoy the update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! I know I haven't posted in the last couple of weeks and for that I am truly sorry. The chapter just wouldn't come to me but I think I finally have gotten it to where I want it to be so thank you for your patience. I would also like to thank everybody who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. I try to respond to all of the reviews but I know I have fallen behind on that as well. The good news is that next week I am traveling to a wedding via train so I have about four hours of uninterrupted writing time and ideally there will be a chapter posted next week as well. Anyway enjoy the update and as always I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize!**

September 2, 1994 - Hogwarts

The next morning Everleigh wakes up early to get ready for the first day of classes. She meticulously curls the ends of her hair and applies a small amount of makeup before she and Luna head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall she scans the Gryffindor table hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry, but doesn't see his messy black hair.

"Who are you looking for?" Luna questions.

"Oh just seeing if Neville or Ginny have come down yet," she quickly fibs, "Come on. Let's eat and get our schedules before we find them."

Pulling the blonde to the table they sat at the night before, Everleigh spots Cho and Marietta and sits down across from them facing the Gryffindor table.

"Morning," Cho says sleepily, while Marietta simply nods in the direction of the two younger girls.

"Good morning," Everleigh responds cheerfully while putting eggs, bacon, and some toast on her plate.

"Oh Merlin! You're one of those," Marietta grumbles.

"One of what?"

"A morning person."

Everleigh simply laughs, shaking her head and starts to eat.

Cho is nibbling on some fruit and asks, "How was your first night in the tower?"

"It was fine. Luna was very helpful in showing me around." Everleigh smiles at Luna in thanks. "Does everybody always go to sleep so early?"

"Typically during the week yes, but during the weekends it depends," Cho informs the younger girl.

At that moment Everleigh sees Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in and sit down over at the Gryffindor table.

"Are you okay Everleigh? There seems to be an abundance of wrackspurts floating around you. I noticed it on the train yesterday as well," Luna asks innocently.

Cho, Marietta, and Everleigh just blink at Luna not knowing if she is serious or not.

"Umm...what's a wrackspurt?" Everleigh finally ventures to ask.

"They're invisible creatures that fly around your head to make your brain go all fuzzy. They're quite annoying really."

"I'm umm...fine Luna. Nothing to worry about."

"Well they seem to multiply quite rapidly anytime you're staring at Harry. Maybe you should talk to him. That could help," Luna suggests.

Everleigh's face turns about as red as her hair. "Thanks Luna. I'll think about it," she mutters turning back to her breakfast while Cho and Marietta giggle in the background.

When Professor Flitwick begins to hand out the schedules, Luna and Everleigh compare them right away.

"I have Ancient Runes first but then Charms and Transfiguration before lunch. What do you start with?" Everleigh asks.

"Divination but then Charms and Transfiguratjon as well," Luna responds while getting up and grabbing her bag. "Let's go see what Ginny's schedule looks like."

"See you at lunch Cho, Marietta," Everleigh calls as the two girls head over to the Gryffindor table right as Professor McGonagall is walking away. Everleigh slides in between Hermione and Ginny and across from Harry and Ron, while Luna is between Ginny and Neville.

"Good morning everybody," Everleigh greets while giving Harry a bright smile.

Everybody else mumbles out a distracted "morning" as they all look at their schedules, and Harry gives her a tentative smile as well.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Luna asks noticing the glum look on her friend's face.

"Double Potions after lunch with the Slytherins."

"Bad luck Gin." Ron tries to awkwardly pat his little sister's hand, who just glares at him.

"What's wrong with double potions?" Everleigh questions.

"It's Snape and the Slytherins." Ron looks at Everleigh incredulously.

"Is Professor Snape really that bad? Neville mentioned on the train he could be...unpleasant but I can't imagine it's that terrible."

"He took points from me last year for. Reserving too loudly!" Ginny practically shrieks.

Everleigh's eyes widen at her volume. "Oh wow! Okay then."

"I still remember my first potions lesson. He actually singled me out, asked me a bunch of questions that we wouldn't even learn about until fifth year, and then accused me of wanting to use my fame to skate by in school," Harry adds.

"Why would he do that? That hardly seems fair." She can hardly believe the stories they are telling her. He really does seem like an unpleasant wizard, but still she is determined to get him to like her and mentor her in potions.

"I found out last year it's because he and my dad went to school together. Apparently they didn't get along."

"He knew Ja - your dad?" She eagerly asks, now even more interested in the wizard, and hopes nobody notices she almost called her birth father by his given name.

"Errr...yeah," Harry responds, slightly confused as to the new girl's interest.

"He's not usually that bad to Ravenclaws," Luna jumps in and assures her, "but he is head of Slytherin house so he tends to favor them. He does seem to have a special hatred for Gryffindor though."

"Thanks Luna," Everleigh says with a small smile. "So Ginny, what do you have first then?"

"Ancient Runes, then Defense and Transfiguration."

"Great! You can show me where the Ancient Runes classroom is and we have Transfiguration together as well," Everleigh declares with the bright smile her new friends have come to expect from her.

"Are you always this chipper in the morning?" Ginny glares.

"Marietta said basically the same thing." Everleigh laughs at the scowl on Ginny's face. "So are you ready?"

Ginny grumbles but gets up and grabs her bag anyway. The three girls head into the Entrance Hall and up the stairs. When they get to the fourth floor, Luna continues in up while Ginny and Everleigh head down the corridor.

"So why did you decide to take Ancient Runes?" Everleigh decides to break the silence.

"My oldest brother Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts. I don't really know what I want to do but his job seems pretty cool. I figured I'd take it in case I decide that I want my OWL and NEWT in it. What about you?" Ginny asks as they make their way into the classroom and take a desk together in the middle of the room.

"I want to be a Healer. I know you don't really need Ancient Runes for that but if I want to go into research it could be helpful."

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Babbling and welcome to your first year of Ancient Runes. Please take out a quill, parchment, and your textbooks." A tall witch with straight, dark hair and a kind face sweeps into the room and waves her wand at the board where a series of Runes appears. With the teacher now present both Ginny and Everleigh cease their conversation to follow instructions. "Please translate the Runes on the board to the best of you ability. This will not be graded. I simply want to see how much of a basic comprehension you have from reading your book over the summer."

The rest of the class is spent completing the translations and taking notes right up until the end of the period. Ginny, needing to make it to Defense, throws her things in her bag and shouts that she'll see Everleigh in Transfiguration. Looking around Everleigh sees another Ravenclaw girl packing up as well.

"Hi! I'm Everleigh," she introduces herself.

The girl, who has her dark blonde hair plaited and towers over Everleigh, gives her a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Nanette Desford."

"Nice to meet you as well. I was wondering, you have Charms now as well right? Could you show me the way to the classroom?"

"Of course. It's only one floor down. Come on," Nanette agrees.

As the two walk they discuss the class they just had and agree to do their homework together over the weekend. When they arrive in the classroom, Everleigh drags her new friend over to where Luna is already sitting. The three are silent as they pull out their books and parchment waiting for the class to start.

Their first Charms class is similar to Ancient Runes. Professor Flitwick starts with a practical, quickly reviewing everything from last year before moving on to a lecture and then assigning them reading for their homework. As everybody is ocming up to leave, Professor Flitwick calls over the noise. "Miss Garrison, a word please. It will only take a moment."

Nodding her head in agreement, Everleigh waits in her seat until everybody else leaves.

"Thank you for waiting Miss Garrison," the small Professor begins. "Now I wanted to see how you are settling in so far."

"Fine Professor. Everybody has been very accommodating in showing me around."

"That's good to hear. I typically meet with the first years individually after the first week or so of classes. I know you aren't a first year but since you are new I was hoping to schedule a meeting with you next Friday after your classes are finished. Does 4pm work for you?"

"Yes that would be fine. Thank you Professor."

"Great! I will send you a reminder on Friday morning. Now off you go; if I remember correctly you have Transfiguration next."

Before she leaves Professor Flitwick gives her directions to the Transfiguration classroom, then Everleigh races down the hall in order to not be late. Making it just in time, Everleigh spots Ginny and Luna sitting next to each other so she slides in behind them and next to Nanette.

Transformation passes much like Charms and Ancient Runes and before she knows it, it's time for lunch. Down in the Great Hall, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindor separate to their own tables. As she is nibbming on a sandwich, Everleigh pulls out a quill and parchment to write her letter to Remus.

 _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _How are you doing? I am settling in at Hogwarts quite well and just finished my first morning of classes. Last night I was sorted into Ravenclaw and have already made some friends in my house, including a girl I met on the train, Luna. I also met some Gryffindors on the train, including Harry! I didn't talk to him much, I was too nervous, but I think I want to talk to him on my own. I appreciate your willingness to help but I don't want to wait until the first Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe we could still all meet up though? I started reading Lily's journal and I have a ton of questions. I hope things are going well for you now that you are no longer teaching. Please say hi to Snuffles for me, he really is a sweet dog, and I hope to see you both over break. I'm sure my parents would love to have you over for Christmas. I'll write to you again as soon as I know the date of Hogsmeade._

 _All my best,_

 _Everleigh Garrison_

"Who are you writing to?" Luna asks as Everleigh rolls the letter up.

"Just a family friend. We have a free period next. Could we go to the Owlery before we go to the Common Room?"

"Sure. I'm done if you want to go now." The two set off to the Owlery and then head back to the Common Room where they start on their Charms reading.

The rest of the day and weekend passes in a blur. After their free period the Ravenclaws had History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, followed by dinner. That night in the Common Room, the older years had a Welcome Back party until well after midnight. By one in the morning, Everleigh was falling asleep and excused herself from a game of truth or dare with her yearmates and went to bed.

Saturday and Sunday were spent completing the readings that were assigned on Friday, as well as doing the Rune translations Professor Babbling assigned with Nanette and Ginny. At night, Everleigh continues to read Lily's journal. It seemed as if she had written almost every day, even if it was just a few sentences. Everleigh had gotten through most of January and learned that she told James about the pregnancy and the two cast the Charm together to find out they were having a girl. James was initially ecstatic by the idea of having another baby and then promptly had a panic attack at the fact it was a girl. Everleigh laughed when she read that.

Despite her resolve to talk to Harry, Everleigh never could seem to find him alone. He was always with Ron and Hermione or the rest of the Gryffindor boys, whether in the Great Hall, in the Library, or out on the Wuidditch Pitch. Feeling her resolve crumble a little, Everleigh decided that if she can't find him alone by the end of the following week she will pluck up every ounce of courage she has and simply ask to speak with him alone, no matter how embarrassing it may seem.

Monday came quickly and found Everleigh and Luna in the Great Hall early once more. Nanette joins the two shortly after they are done eating and she spies the excited smile on Everleigh's face. "What's got you so chipper on a Monday morning?"

"Double potions first thing!"

"And that's a good thing? It's Snape."

"Yes. Everybody has been telling me he's such a horrible person but he will like me. I am a very likesble person and I'm good at potions, and I'm going to prove it to him. They he'll have to give me advanced lessons," Everleigh declares with determination.

Nanette just snorts into her pumpkin juice while Luna simply gives her a serene smile.

"Oh so modest as well," Nanette teases, "well good luck with that. Just try not to lose all of our points."

Everleigh simply continues to smile at her as the post arrives. The barn owl Everleigh sent to Remus lands in front of her with a letter attached to his leg. She takes the letter and gives him a piece of bacon before he flies off. Ack to the Owlery.

 _Dear Everleigh,_

 _Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw! Your mother once told me that the Sorting Hat very nearly put her there as well. In regards to Harry, I am balky that you've had a chance to meet him. I would love to still visit with both you and Harry in Hogsmeade, maybe I can even bring Snuffles, who also says hi by the way. I wish you luck in talking to Harry._

 _Thing are going well now that I am no longer teaching full time. I have started to tutor a few people on the side though so I haven't completely given up on teaching._

 _As for the Holidays, Charlotte has already insisted that I stop by for dinner at least once. She does love to mother everybody doesn't she?_

 _I will keep this short as I know how busy the start of the school year can be. Please know that you can write me anytime you need to talk._

 _Regards,_

 _Remus Lupin_

"Why is Professor Lupin writing to you?" Luna asks from next to her.

Jumping slightly, not expecting anybody to speak, Everleigh just looks at Luna. "Oh umm...he took my family and I to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. He's just become a family friend. I wrote to him to tell him where I was sorted."

Both Luna and Nanette stare at her for a moment bride shrugging and finishing their breakfast. Everleigh breathes a sigh of relief that neither girl asked any more questions and stuffs the letter into her bag. She's noticed how observant Luna is, despite her outward appearance of being in her own little world. She really want to tell Harry first, but if she isn't careful she'll let something g slip to Luna. "Come in. It's time for class."

The three girls get up and head to the dungeons for the first Potions class of the year. Despite her earlier worries, Everleigh is practically vibrating with excited energy as they make their way into the classroom. She drags her two friends to the open table ag the very front, Luna following serenely while Nanette is more reluctant. It's only a few minutes before the rest of the Ravenclaw third years and Hufflepuff third years fill the rest of the seats, and then Professor Sname comes sweeping into the classroom, robes flying behind him, and slamming the door making Everleigh jump slightly.

Facing the class, the Potions Master begins in his drawling voice, "While I wish to see how little knowledge you retained over the summer, I do I think wish to have my classroom blown up just yet. Turn to page 112 and begin taking notes while I take attendance."

Not wanting to get on his bad side, Everleigh immediately complies, though internally grimaces when she sees they are starting with the Confusing Concoction. She knew most of this would be review but hoped they would start at least with something interesting or useful, though it's not her lesson plan so she continues to follow instructions, taking note of each ingredient, how and why they interact with each other they way they do, and in the margins making note of potential ways to improve it.

"What may I ask are you doing?" A cold voice interrupts her work.

Glancing up she sees Professor Snape glaring down at her. "Umm...taking notes?" The young girl is extremely perplexed at the question. He asked them to take notes about the potion and that's what she is doing.

"What were my instructions at the beginning of class?" the professor snaps.

"To take notes in regards to the potion on page 112 of our textbooks."

"Correct. So why, may I ask, did you feel the need to change the instructions of a potion that has been around longer than you've been alive?"

"Oh, they are just ideas I had. I..."

"You feel as if you know better than the author of a textbook that has dedicated his life to Potions?"

"No, but..."

"Perhaps you were going to try and share these changes with your friends in hopes to get them in trouble and make yourself look better then?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Five points from Ravenclaw for failing to follow instructions. Now everybody set up your cauldrons and begin to brew the Confusing Concoction. Follow the instructions in your book," the dour Professor barks, "exactly as they are written." He then stalks to his desk and sits down to observe the students.

Everleigh completely bewildered and more than a little embarrassed, does exactly as she is told and is silent for the rest of the class, not wanting to draw the ire of her professor again. Once she is done brewing, she puts a sample in a vial and delivers it to the Potions Master before vanishing the rest and cleaning up. She spends the last ten minutes of class reading her text and mentally making notes on each potion.

Nanette turns to the read head once she is done packing up. "You ready to go? We need to get to Herbokogy."

"I'll meet you there. I want to talk to Professor Snape." She says as she waves her friend off.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nanette questions, clearly worried about her new friend.

Everleigh simply flashes Nanette her bright smile. "It'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll meet you and Luna in Herbology."

Luna smiles back at Everleigh sweetly. "Come on Banette. Everleigh can handle herself." The two blondes are the last to leave as Everleigh walks up to the Professor's desk.

"Can I help you with something Miss Garrison?"

"Actually I would like to apologize," she begins.

"And what are you apologizing for exactly?"

"The misunderstanding with my notes. I didn't realize there would be such a problem with simply making notes of possible improvements. I would like you to know I would never share those changes or try them myself without permission. I know I generally have a better grasp on the subject than most do, it seems to just come naturally to me, but I also know I still have a lot to learn. I would never presume my way is better than somebody who has been brewing for years. Those notes were simply for my benefit and I was hoping to discuss them with you before I ever tried them, to make sure my through process was correct."

Professor Snape continues to stare at her with a blank look on his face even after she finished speaking. She doesn't flinch or back down and continues to stare right back.

"You may go Miss Garrison," he finally instructs.

"But..."

"Miss Garrison please remove yourself from my classroom before I am forced to take more points and issue detention for failing to follow instructions. Again."

With that, Everleigh shuts her mouth and quickly races out of the dungeon. Erode the unpleasant wizard can say anything else.

 **A/N: So what did you think? We have both Harry and Snape interacting with Everleigh? The scene with Snape was the hardest to write for me. I know how I wanted him to act towards Everleigh but what I wanted didn't seem realistic to Snape's character so I had to make a lot of adjustments. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello to all my lovely readers! I know I know, I've been MIA and I do apologize. I did write a TON on the train to the wedding and was planning on writing on the way home too but fate had a different plan. I woke up with a sore throat and fever and ended up sleeping the entire trip home. I then started a new job two days later and I'm still not feeling 100% but I now have an update for you and if anybody follows The Correction of Time as well an update of that will be coming along shortly. I'm not going t promise another update since my schedule over the next few weeks is going to be a little crazy but please don't abandon me! I promise I will never abandon this story. I am here until the very end. Anyway after that spiel please review and let me know what you think and I love details as well so if you think something doesn't flow well or doesn't make sense please tell me! Also this will eventually have a pairing. I'm inclined to Theo/Everleigh but I haven't commuted. I know it's early but who would you like to see Everleigh end up with, and anybody is fair game. Okay, enough of my rambling enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore I don't own anything you recognize.**

Ten minutes after the red headed Ravenclaw ran out of his classroom, Severus Snape was still staring at the door lost in thought. He had been convinced the girl would be just like her father and brother: arrogant, reckless, entitled. The girl, however surprised him. No Potter he knew would ever lower themselves to an apology, especially to him. She definitely seems to have more Evans in her than Potter. She is intelligent, confident, happy. So much like Lily. Severus was right about one thing though, even being in the same room as her was painful. After a few more minutes of silent contemplation he came to the conclusion that his best course of action would be to simply ignore the girl's existence as much as possible. He felt enough guilt over his role in the death of his best friend, looking into her face everyday would tear him apart inside. No...the best thing to do is to pretend she doesn't exist. With that thought, Severus turned back to the book he was reading and forced himself to forget about red hair and emerald green eyes.

Everleigh left the potions classroom in a hurry: 1) to get away from the surly professor and 2) she didn't want to be late for Herbology. That first class definitely did not go how she expected. Yeah she had been warned about the Potions professor but she thought they had to have been exaggerating. _I mean how could a teacher be that awful to students?_ She thought to herself. Harry did say Snape has something against him just because of who his father was; maybe he feels the same about her. Either way she can't worry about it just now as she makes it to Herbology just in time for Professor Sprout to start class.

The rest of the week passes without any incident. She had Potions again on Wednesday but only sat quietly taking the exact notes Professor Snape instructs. He seems to avoid looking at her or even being on the same side of the room as her, but she thinks that may be for the best. She had decided to give it a few weeks before approaching the wizard again and hoped until then she could simply let her work speak for itself.

Before Everleigh knew it, she had made it through her first full week at Hogwarts. Despite missing Sarah and Sean, she had made some good friends so far. She spent most of her time with Nanette, Ginny, and Luna either out on the grounds since it was still nice out or in the library attempting to stay ahead of their homework. Neville joined them a couple of nights as well. Friday had now ended and Everleigh quickly made her way to Professor Flitwick's office for their meeting.

She hoped the meeting would be quick since she wanted to spend most of the evening in the library to finish her homework for the weekend and next week. Everleigh hadn't spoken with Harry since breakfast on Monday but had a plan to speak with him privately over the weekend. Ginny had mentioned a group of them were going to go flying and play a pickup game of Quidditch on Saturday so Everleigh asked if she could come and watch.

She finally had made it to the Charms classroom, knocks on the door and enters when she hears Professor Flitwick's voice.

"Miss Garrison, right on time. Thank you for coming." The tiny professor greets her.

"Hello Professor Flitwick. So what did you need to discuss with me?" Everleigh jumps right in, wanting to make this as quick as possible.

"Well as I said last week I like to meet with all first years in the first week or two of school. I just like to see how they are settling in and make sure they know I am here as a resource for anything they might need. While you aren't a first year, this is your first year at Hogwarts. So how are you settling in? No problems?"

With a small smile, Everleigh responds. "Things are going well. Everybody has been welcoming for the most part. I'm not sure Professor Snape likes me too much but I've heard that is normal."

The Charms professor just laughs. "That is true. Professor Snape is a difficult teacher but he knows his subject very well. If you can get past his surliness you will be able to learn quite a bit from him."

"I hope so. Potions is my best subject and I really want to supplement what I'm learning in class. We'll see if Professor Snape agrees."

"Yes. I've never heard of Professor Snape doing something like that, but there is a first time for everything I suppose. Now the other reason I asked you here,, Professor Dumbledore asked me to speak with you. Not only are you starting at a new school but you are also dealing with a new brother. I won't ask how that is going or for details, it is personal so I don't want to forcibly insert myself into the situation, but I want you to know that I am here to talk if you ever need to, and I know Professor McGonagall feels the same way. Your parents were particular favorites of both of ours."

This is what Everleigh was afraid of. The professors seemed to be especially invested simply due to her parents, but she doesn't know these professors. How can they expect her to open up to them about James and Lily and Harry? Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, even Remus, knew James and Lily. But Everleigh doesn't feel connected to them at all and she doesn't want to admit that to anybody. The journal has helped but they are still simply names on a paper or in a history book to her. Shouldn't she feel connected to them somehow? They are her birth parents. Maybe though having somebody at Hogwarts could help. She wants to know about James and Lily and Harry as her brother, even though the thought of telling him makes her slightly nauseous, but if he reacts poorly….well she doesn't know if she can handle that alone. Her family and Remus are great but they are still hundreds of miles away. A professor here at Hogwarts could be helpful.

Everleigh begins with a small smile. "Thank you Professor. I appreciate that. I still haven't talked to Harry but I plan to this weekend, well hopefully. I'm a little nervous; it's still a little surreal for me to be honest even though I've known for almost a year so I am only imagining worst case scenarios right now."

"Understandable. Well that is all I needed to discuss. Remember my door is always open but I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy your weekend Miss Garrison." Professor Flitwick finishes with a smile.

"Thank you, you as well," Everleigh responds as she stands up and heads out the door.

Everleigh immediately heads to the library and grabs a table half hidden in the back. Needing to finish her transfiguration essay first she pulls out her parchment, quill, and books that she's been using for research.

Everleigh has always been a good student; she likes to get her homework out of the way so she doesn't have to worry about it later on, and when she is doing school work she tends to block everything out. Lucas is similar and they used to always do their homework together from elementary school and then their summer work together. When she is away, Everleigh misses her study time with him, they always seem to be able to anticipate what the other needs and when they need a break. Studying with Sarah and Sean, and now the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors is great but not the same.

Distracted for a moment by thoughts of her brother, she quickly gets back to work and before she knows it, she checks the time and realizes there is only15 minutes left in dinner. Not knowing where the kitchens are, Everleigh throws her things in her bag so she can run to the Great Hall and hopefully grab something to eat. As she gets up, she trips over her own two feet, both her and her bag go flying. _Great._ She thinks to herself. She starts to gather her books (including Lily's journal she had taken to carrying around with her over the past couple of days) when she notices a pair of very expensive dragonhide shoes standing in front of her. Looking up she sees who it is and groans.

"What do you want Theo?"

They Nott bends down and begins to help pick up her things.

"Why is it every time I'm around you, books seem to end up on the floor?" He asks with a blank look on his face.

"Why do you even care?"

"Maybe because I actually have respect for the written word. More respect than you clearly have."

"Hey! I have respect for books and literature. No need to be rude about it." Everleigh indignantly retorts.

Theo finally cracks a small smile and let's out a small chuckle. "Relax. I was kidding. I actually wanted to see if you were okay. That looked like it hurt."

Evaluating him through narrowed eyes for a moment, Everleigh finally gives a small slightly self-deprecating chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. I grew up with two brothers. I've been through worse than this. Thank you though."

Theo finishes gathering the books, while Everleigh picks up the parchments and quills, and quickly repairing the ink bottles before both stand up. Examining the books she has with her, Theo notices the same journal from the train.

"Why do you have this?" He questions her. "It says Lily Potter. Isn't that Potter's mom?"

"Umm...yeah. Don't worry about it. It's personal." Suddenly very nervous she makes a grab for the books in his hand but he holds them out of her reach.

Undeterred, Theo will get his answers and keeps questioning her. "No. I want to know. Why does a muggleborns from the States have a journal that clearly belonged to the mother of the boy-who-lived?"

"First of all, not a muggleborn. Second of all, none of your business. Why do you even care anyway?"

"Call it curiosity. And what do you mean you're not a muggleborn?"

"Did you not listen on the train?"

"No, not really."

Rolling her eyes, Everleigh tells him part of her story again. "I'm adopted."

"So? That doesn't mean your parents were magical."

"True, but I know who my birth parents were." Everleigh tries to grab her books again, but once again he moves them out of her reach, not done with his interrogation.

"Were?"

"Yes were. They passed away shortly after I was born. Now will you please give me back my things? I've missed dinner but maybe I can find somebody who knows where the kitchens are."

Theo prides himself on his intelligence and deduction skills. In all honesty he should have been a Ravenclaw, the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Ravenclaw, but Nott's are Slytherins and he knew that is where his father expected him to go, no matter how much Theo wished it could be different.

Despite him not being in Ravenclaw, he still knows what to pay attention to and can read between the lines quite well to determine somebody's secrets. It is this skill that has him finally putting the pieces together. He can't quite believe it. There has never been any mention of a Potter daughter, but he'd seen some small pictures of James and Lily Potter in some books he read under his father's nose and the wife had red hair. From what he could remember, and his memory was quite good, the two looked enough alike. Combine that with the journal, her adoption, and knowing who her parents are. There could only be one explanation. "Wait...are you related to Potter? Are the Potter's your parents?"

Everleigh finally managed to snatch her books out of Theo's hands and is in the process of stuffing them back in her bag when he asks her the one question she doesn't want to answer. "Why would you ask that?" She snaps.

"Deductive reasoning." He replies shortly.

On one hand she could lie, tell him no that he was being ridiculous but the truth would eventually come out. Theo's actions, or really inaction, on the train did not endear him to her but there was something about him that she felt drawn to, and she didn't want to lie to him. She did want Harry to know first, but she had been planning on talking to him tomorrow anyway. What's the likelihood that Theo would tell Harry or anyone before she could? From what she could tell Theo and Harry didn't interact at all, except for maybe in classes they have. The Slytherins and Gryffindors kept away from each other for the most part. Deciding it won't hurt to simply confirm what Theo already knows, she offers one single word, "Yes."


End file.
